An Alien, a Phantom, or a Shinobi?
by Kurama Otsutsuki
Summary: Naruto should have watched his step when he woke up from Orochimaru's attack in the forest of death... to bad he didn't... or is it too good he didn't? Warning: Slightly Older Canon Characters (Title changed from A Tail of Gods and Monsters!)
1. Arc I: Identity

Chapter One: Fusion-HA!

In Konohagakure, an event known to most as the Chunin exam was currently taking hold, and at the moment, the participants were in the second phase testing area, The Forest of Death. For most, this part of the exam was simple, and they were able to easily complete the task before the deadline, however, for most, it wasn't as simple as theirs because of certain… roadblocks they had to face.

The body of a 16 year old Naruto Uzumaki, one of the participants who had more of a rough luck with this exam, laid on the ground all bruised and damaged with branches of different sizes and shapes littered all around it.

His team had just encountered one of the three Legendary Sanin and he, Orochimaru, did quite a number on him, Naruto.

"Ugh, fuckin Snake Sanin..." Naruto groaned, holding his throbbing head in pain as he started to get up from the green grass. "…Fuckin Kakashi-Sensei." He cursed, as he got up from the grassy ground. "Fuckin Sasuke." He cursed again as he realised that he couldn't feel his chakra flowing properly; whatever it was the Sannin had done to him back then, it seemed to have really worked.

How the fuck was he going to continue with this exam with a messed up Chakra system? He knew he wouldn't even be in this position if Kakashi had properly trained him like he did with Sasuke, once he unlocked his Sharingan it was all about the duck haired bastard, and even before it was all about him… all about _Sasuke…_ he really couldn't blame his sensei for his current predicament though.

He had himself to blame to of course, because he stupidly underestimated the snake Sannin; he should have gone all out from the very start...

"Maybe if I didn't care about the bastard's reaction, then going all out in the start once I realised who we were dealing with wouldn't have been an issue." He said, taking a few steps forward, but when he placed his foot on a rather soft patch of earth, the ground below him crumbled and he fell into the hole it created.

He curse this kami forsaken forest of a place; the whole forest was littered with deadly traps set by all the different ninjas that had never taken the exam in Konoha. Some traps were new, some old, and based on the green patch he stepped on earlier, this trap must have been one of the new ones.

Fucking traps, he thought disdainfully, though he guess he now had an in linking to how his prank victims felt…

"Whatever." He muttered, before he started looking for a way to escape this place and find his teammates; had he turned around, he would have seen the mass of energy falling from the sky and heading towards his location… he would have been able to dodge it but because he missed the mass of energy, it touched the blonde's head, and the moment it did, a very violent jolt of electricity rushed from his head all over his body, knocking him out.

Unknown to the blond, the mass of energy entered his mind, by seeping through the pores of his skin and into his head, and as it turned out, the black mass of energy turned out to be more than it appeared to be.

The Energy appeared inside Naruto's mindscape and took its true form: the being looked male with muscular pale white skin and glowing red eyes. Its head was long and oval shaped with a sharp chin and 5 spikes on top that could be hair, and it had spikes protruding from its shoulder and had clawed fingers and toes.

This being was B'hann B'onzz, he was a white Martian, and one of the few survivors from the planet Mars, who just woken up from a rather forced full body hibernation, one that prolonged his inevitable death, as B'hann himself was close to death when he arrived on this planet in his bio ship.

He would have surely died had he not slammed into Naruto, and once he latched onto the blonde boy, he sank inside his body and looked into the mind of the person he was latched to and instead found himself in a dank sewer.

B'hann had never seen a mind like this one, it gave him pause when he could sense a darkness that did not belong… yet it felt subdued.

He followed the dark feeling to an open area where found a giant wall: the wall seemed to be keeping the dark feeling at bay B'hann realised, as he was approaching the wall, before he placed a hand on it; he was suddenly assaulted by two sets of memories, one from a giant mass of chaotic energy that took the form of a fox, and the other from a 16 year old teenager, more precisely, the boy whose body he was currently inhabiting.

B'hann focussed on the fox's memories first as it was older. B'hann gained a pretty good grasp of the history of this world from the fox. It was apparently created by this world's most powerful being… who called himself the Sage of Six paths, and from the powers this sage displayed up to his very appearance, B'hann guessed that he was an extra-terrestrial, but it wasn't one he had ever encounter, and as he continued looking through the fox's memories, he saw the Sage sired two human sons.

Their names, Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki respectively.

From then on, B'hann watched as the fox lived as a guardian to this land called the Elemental Nations, and it wasn't until centuries later when the reincarnation of one of the Sages children found it and enslaved it.

He saw a man with red eyes take the beings free will and made it do his bidding, then outraged by the actions that followed this motion, the reincarnation of the Sages other child fought the man that enslaved this being, and freed it from his control… only to later trap it and seal it inside of a woman.

From there, B'hann watched as the fox gained a harsh hatred for humans, one that only grew for over the course of his long life as he was released and resealed when the previous host died.

The boy the fox was currently inside of, was its third prison; B'hann then focussed on the teenagers memories, and he didn't like what he saw.

The boy's entire existence was shunned by his village. They despised him for something he could not control. It was like being a white Martian on Mars. B'hann wasn't sure he would like humans, they were so ignorant, yet this boy he was latched to was so different; he should hate the villagers for their treatment, yet he didn't, he pitied them.

B'hann, dare say it, found a kindred spirit, and it was then B'hann had an idea that would help all three parties involved.

He knew his plan would result in the end of his existence, but he didn't mind, as was already close to death. At least this way, he could still somehow save the Martian race and make it stronger than before.

B'hann would fuse himself and the fox with this boy. He could think no other being more worthy than this one. Called it selfishness on his part, but he did not wish to die without leaving some sort of proof he existed. It was a dying man's last chance to leave his mark on this world.

By fusing himself along with the Fox into the child, the child, Naruto, would gain every ability a Martian had along with the every ability belonging to that of the Fox. Yes, their consciousness would cease to exist, but their combined memories and experiences would be at young Naruto's disposal, however, the fox's powers would stay locked until the seal holding it at bay broke.

The seal itself would act as a barrier keeping the Martian abilities on the outside, and the Fox's powers on the inside. Naruto would have access to only his, B'hann's, powers until he found a way to break the seal.

So with his plan of action, B'hann pulled the fox's consciousness from behind the wall and pulled it into himself before his own body glowed and faded into Naruto consciousness, while his essence flowed into Naruto's body.

Outside Naruto's mindscape, Naruto's body was going through a complete metamorphosis. It was increasing in length and mass, while his muscles were expanding and tore through his current clothing; his hair lost some of his spikes and bled red.

His skin tone was paling before becoming a healthy ivory color and inside his mouth, his canines lengthened as behind his eyelids, his normal blue eyes bed a fiery red-orange, and that was merely the physical change; mentally, Naruto's brain capacity increased to levels that were unheard of to a human.

His mental acuity increased at an exponential rate. The mind capacity of a Martian would have turned any human's brain into a puddle of goo, but with the healing rate increased by the Fox's power and the Martians combined, together they mutated his brain, unlocking everything it had to offer.

In total Naruto would be a completely new person when he awoke.

 _Later_

Once more, Naruto groaned in pain as his eyes tiredly opened while his brain processed the information that was literally _forced_ into it; he was a little bit surprised and awed at what he picked up.

Compared to the entire universe, his world was just a minor spec amongst a large grain, and like his own planet, there were others that lived alongside it in her Solar System, and along with these planets came their own alien species: their culture and their own positive and negative environmental advancements or withdrawals.

Of his solar system, from what he was able to pick up, the planet, Mars, was at the pinnacle of technological advancement and peace, until of course it was invaded by an outer world species of beings seeking claim to the planet Mars because of their greed.

The invaders struck before the Martian knew what happened.

They came down fast and hard, killing many Martian's in the first attack. The Martians were a peaceful race of pacifists and as such had no protection against the hostile invaders. By the time the Martians rallied, it was too late; the Martians lost – their race was doomed to fall shortly afterwards - some however managed to survive, and escaped as they realised how outnumbered they were.

Now they were scattered all across the universe, it was their race's only hope for survival.

Naruto couldn't help but feel for them; he understood their need for survival. He was also smart to know however, that the race themselves wouldn't have peace until a form of justice was delivered for them, and he could be the one to deliver said justice as he had all the abilities necessary for this: Invisibility, Density Shifting, Shape Shifting, Super Strength, Flight… and so on, and all of this was without the use of Chakra!

Speaking of Chakra on a separate account, it seems that his own had somehow vastly increase in size, yet he knew that despite having the power and the energy - and some control - it wasn't enough to suddenly charge a full scale attack on his own…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

…that'll have to wait however; he needed to take care of some things first, right after a quick change of clothes of course. He was suddenly glad that he remember to bring an extra set of clothes to the exams.

* * *

Karin couldn't help but curse her useless teammates as one laid on the ground next to her split near completely in half while the other was eaten. If she were honest though, she wished she would have been the one to finish them, as then she wouldn't have had to deal with this trouble.

Those idiot teammates of hers foolishly attacked a massive bear and were quickly killed. Now here she was, caught between a bear on crack or steroids and a tree, she was clutching an Earth Scroll to her chest but was too scared to move; she closed her eyes when the bear charged at her completely missing the person that swooped in to help her.

It wasn't until she heard the several thuds and felt nothing hit her that she realized that she was still alive so opened her eyes, and what she saw was something straight out of a storybook.

The man before her stood at 5'10, had hair the same shade of red she had. He was pale skinned and had whisker marks on his face and when she saw his eyes, they were a strange reddish orange; he was wearing black pants tucked into black shinobi boots and had a long hooded orange robe on.

 _'Oh Kami, he's so hot!'_ Karin thought with a blush, unknowing that her hero could hear her thoughts.

Naruto having, heard the thoughts of the girl behind him, turned to her and was surprised by her appearance as he closely observed her.

She looked similar to him now that he went through his change.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, and Karin could only nod. Naruto looked around and saw the body of a person with a grass headband like on the girl, and judging by the blood trailing on the bear's mouth, he had an idea about what happened to the other teammate. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm sorry about your teammates miss..." He trailed off.

Karin snapped out of her funk and scowled slightly. "Karin, and it's fine, we weren't much of a team and trust me; there's no love lost between us." She said.

"I see." Naruto said, having a brief flashback to his own team and how his case was somewhat similar before he shook his head back to reality as he turned back to the girl. "What are you going to do now that your team is gone? You know this pretty much means that you're now disqualified from the exams."

Karin got up with Naruto's help as she took the offered hand with a blush on her face, before she fixed her suddenly foggy glasses and turned away from the orange eyes that pierced hers. "I guess that means that I have to go back home." She said, already disliking the thought about returning to Kusa alone.

She had no doubt that the village she was raised in would pin the blame on her for the death of her two teammates, something to add as ammo in their continuous and definitely unfair mistreatment of her.

And for his part, Naruto once more picked up on the thoughts of the girl in front of him, and if anything was certain, he was stunned, because as he dug deeper into her thoughts, he realised that on a level, here was a person that could relate with what he's been put through; all for something she had no control over…

She was literally all alone and he was going to fix that. "Say Karin, in a sense, you don't really have any reason to continue this exam, but instead of running off on your lonesome, why not join me and my team and hang around till at least we finish this part of the exam?" He asked.

Karin mulled about it for a few seconds before she shrugged. "Might as well. Nothing better to do." She said before squealing internally, _'Like I'm gonna turn down someone this sexy!'_

Naruto blushed lightly when he heard that part of her thoughts. He then turned around and got on one knee and told her, "Hop on, I can get both of us to my team faster."

Karin wasted no time, she immediately latched onto Naruto's back when he asked her to climb on… only to squeal in fright and surprise as Naruto shot off to the clouds in flight.

* * *

Despite her unfair treatment from him, Sakura knew that she had to watch over her unconscious teammate, until at least he either woke up or Naruto found her with his tracking skills, an ability she noticed he had in one of their many private training sessions. It was also due to said training sessions that she was able to get as strong as she currently was at the moment, without the help of Kakashi - who honestly only taught her how to be late to a meeting with one his lame excuses.

She was very, very lucky that Naruto himself had approached her for training, despite what she had violently put him through in the past with the way she acted towards him; she still didn't think that she deserved his friendship even now, and despite how much Naruto might have disagreed with her, and Sakura knew that it was just him being his kind and usual self.

A smile twitched at the two corner of her lips. "Stupid Naruto." She murmured quietly, talking to herself. Thinking how kind he was.

She looked down at the Uchiha and sad frown formed on her face as she took in his feverish features. "Get better Sasuke, so that we can look for Naruto together, because if we need to successfully pass the test we'll need him." she said.

Somewhere close by, a certain grim trio of Genin were watching her from their position, while they remained hidden successfully within the leaves; these figures had the symbol for sound scraped on their head band, and from left to right respectively, their names were Zaku, Dosu and Kin.

They were on a mission for their master.

"As Orochimaru-sama commanded, we attack at daybreak." Dosu quietly reminded his two teammates in a gruff voice. "Remember, our target is Sasuke… _Uchiha_."

"But if the other one gets in our way, we kill her right?" Zaku asked, smirking.

Dosu answered, "Of course."

From her position, Sakura's ear twitched as she picked up a noise. She turned her head slightly and she saw a squirrel heading towards her; immediately she snapped into action and grabbed her Kunai knife and shot it towards the squirrel.

It pierced the ground in front of the squirrel, obviously scaring the critter, causing it to run away in pure fright.

Sakura smirked. "I may be exhausted, but it's going to take a little more than a weak parlour trick like that to take me out." She said.

"She's very observant, isn't she?" Zaku snorted in amusement. "So she noticed the explosive note on the squirrel, big deal."

Dosu shook his head. "No… that's not it." he said.

"What do you mean Dosu?" Zaku asked, wondering what he missed.

Dosu answered, "We'll probably find out when get closer." He stood up from his crouching position and ordered, "Let's go!"

"Hai."

* * *

 _Somewhere Nearby._

With Karin, pressing her body tightly to him as he held onto his back as he quietly flew over the Forest of Death, Naruto wasn't able to properly think due to the softness of Karin's surprisingly developed breast pressed on his back.

' _I may have a 100 year old Martian fused with me in hopes of survival, but technically I'm still a teenage boy with hormones.'_ He mentally said, with a blush on his face.

He was just lucky enough that he was able to fly properly with all this distraction.

Meanwhile, as she was fastened tightly on his back, Karin was actually scared to her out of her wits due to have never experienced something like this before, and she was frightened that she might eventually let go of her white knight and drop to the ground.

She didn't want that to happen. Sure she had an amazing healing ability, but she wasn't actually stupid enough to carelessly risk her life with a freefall from a very high position.

' _I'm sure that won't happen.'_ She thought. _'Naruto-kun will be fast enough save me before I hit the ground!'_

With his new ability Naruto was able to hear what she was thinking. "Don't worry Karin, I'll make sure not to drop you." He said, in a comforting tone. "But you have to stop squirming and let me focus on finding my team."

Karin meekly nodded and did as asked.

Naruto gave her a small smile, before he landed on a nearby branch with a crouch and generated an invisible Chakra pulse from his position. It covered the entire forest in a heartbeat – at that moment, those that felt pulse travel through the forest, felt a shiver run up their spine - and when he had what he needed, he was a bit troubled.

Karin was able to pick it up easily. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Naruto turned his head slightly to meet hers with a serious expression on his face. "We have to move quickly; my only conscious teammate is currently surrounded by foreign chakras when combined are much larger than hers." He explained. "Sakura can't properly defend herself and protect Sasuke at the same time. Looks like you're going to have to hold on tightly to me after all."

Of course, Karin wasn't one to refuse such an offer, so she once more – with a big grin on her face – tightly held on to Naruto, and once that was done, Naruto crouch and took off in a sonic boom, which had the awesome effect of destroying not only the branch he stood on, but the three belonging to said branch.

He didn't care that his sonic boom was heard throughout the entire forest.

 _With Sakura – Moments Earlier_

As she was panting a bit, showing that exhaustion of all things was slowly starting to creep on one Sakura Haruno, while she held her Kunai knife in front of her in a defensive position as she stared at her three sound Genin in front of her, she realised at that moment that she might lose this battle… she wasn't prepared for this.

Unknowingly, and like her formerly blonde teammate, she cursed Kakashi Hatake for putting her in this position, as if he had focused on his other students when training Sasuke, she was sure that she and Naruto would have been in a better position than they were at the moment; she cursed Kakashi's name to hell and at the same time, she uncharacteristically cursed Sasuke for not being awake to help her right now.

The Sound Shinobi, Zaku, snorted. "I have to admit girlie, you're not as bad as I originally expected you to be." He commented with a look of amusement on his face. "It's a shame you had to go and exhaust yourself like that; now _move_. We're here for the Uchiha brat behind you." He sneered.

Sakura shook her head in defiance. Her stance was firmer now than before. "You'll have to kill me first, if you want me to move." She snarled. "I haven't even _begun_ to fight."

It was a bluff, and she knew it...

While yes, she had indeed gotten stronger than she was since she began her training under Naruto, and while yes, her Chakra pool had increased from what it was _before_ the private training sessions, she didn't have quite the stamina - like her male teammates – so, she was easily exhausted, after a couple of Jutsu's; even now more so as she hadn't had an ounce of sleep, and before this she and her teammates had faced the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru.

Yeah, she definitely wasn't prepared for any of this.

Dosu, unfortunately for her that is, saw straight through her bluff. "You got guts girl, I'll give you that." He said. "Too bad, it can only take you so far!"

He charged at Sakura with his arm drawn back, but he – along with the rest of his team - was suddenly knocked back by a powerful attack which was accompanied by a loud cry…

" **Konoha Senpū**!"

…and the culprit was none other than Konoha's beautiful Green Beast.

"Rock Lee; at your service Sakura-chan!" Rock Lee proudly proclaimed, grinning, with a thumbs up and a wink of his wide eye for added effect, that caused everyone to shiver.

Despite Sakura wanting nothing more to scream in agony at Rock Lee's appearance, she was actually filled with relief. So she smiled and nodded her head briefly, "Thank you, Lee." She thanked.

Zaku recovered from his attack and scoffed. "Tch, looks like more of you Konoha freaks have come to play." He said, slouching his back a bit and tilting his head upwards as he looked at Lee with a sneer. "It doesn't matter; you'll all fall by the will of Orochimaru-sama."

Dosu ordered, "Zaku, Kin, you both go for the Uchiha. I'll handle the freak." He charged at Lee and after him, Zaku and Kin both charged at Sakura, ultimately aiming for Sasuke.

 _Flashback_

Three weeks following their successful mission to wave, Naruto and Sakura stood silently, both watching with varied expressions on their faces as Kakashi lead Sasuke out of their private training field for private tutoring on mastering his Sharingan.

This wasn't the first time it happened. Kakashi-sensei had been doing this since he found out that Sasuke had unlocked his clan bloodline. He had been vanishing with Sasuke to who knows where from time to time, and when confronted with it, he replied that Sasuke needed this training if he was to get used to his Sharingan.

His negligence was starting to upset Sakura and Naruto… well Sakura more so than Naruto at least, and being the ever so loyal fan she was, Sakura yelled at Naruto, telling him that he should stop whining, that Sasuke-kun needed to have all the advantage he could if he was going against his clans killer.

This enraged Naruto and in a move that surprised both parties, Naruto smacked Sakura in the face, and realizing what he had done, Naruto's body froze while he looked at Sakura who was holding her reddening cheek while tears welled up in her eyes.

Naruto quickly bound her with clones and silenced her before she started wailing. He told her to keep quiet before he started to speak with her wearing a look of seriousness on his face and Sakura had no choice but to listen to him as he told her what he needed to tell her…

It was from that day that Sakura started to question what she believed, and later on, Naruto came to her with an offer of private training together, something she didn't accept at first as she still didn't appreciate what he did to her, but after Kakashi continued on with his neglect up till that moment he left the training ground with Sasuke, Sakura accepted Naruto's offer.

Naruto looked at her. "Looks like we're going to have to do our own private training today." He told her. "Luckily, I came prepared." He brought out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Sakura.

"What's this?" Sakura asked him as she accepted the blank piece of paper from the blonde and inspected it.

Naruto answered, "Their called Chakra paper." He reached out to pull another one from his pocket and placed it in between his fingers. "With this, you can find out what element best suits you for combat, all you have to do is channel chakra into the paper like so…" He trailed off, while he channeled Chakra straight through the paper.

It split perfectly in half before one half wrinkled and another half burned up. "…when you do that, one of five results are expected: splitting in half, wrinkling, burning up, getting wet, and finally, turning to dirt. Respectively, this means that your elements are wind, lightning, fire, water, and earth. As you can see, I have Wind, Fire and Lightning, and from what I found out when Kakashi was training Sasuke, Sasuke has Fire and Lightning."

Sakura normally would have called bull in that, stating how there's no way that her crush would have less elemental natures than the dope, then she remembered him smacking her, this shut her up before she could make that comment, instead she channeled her chakra into the paper like Naruto did…

The result had surprised her.

 _Flashback end_

Sakura hopped back and quickly flipped through hand signs as she did, and when she was done with that, she slammed her hands on the ground and called out, " **Doton: Ganchuusou no Jutsu!** "

In response to this movement from her, in random locations large spikes rose up from the soil and quickly extended towards the charging Zaku and Kin; that was one of the upsides of this attack, however one of the downsides was the range and its randomness… if you were not careful and have no adequate control over it, you could get an ally killed, luckily for her though, Rock Lee was able to easily avoid the spikes.

"Impressive Sakura-chan, but you have to be more careful!" He told Sakura, who blushed, as he hopped a little bit, still avoiding the spikes before he charged head first at his opponent.

Dosu did the same as Lee, hopping and avoiding the spikes randomly shooting at him, then as he reached a safe out of reach distance, he crouched on the ground and charged at Lee once more with his melody arm thrown back.

"Zaku, stop playing around and get to the Uchiha!" He yelled, before he engaged Lee in a seemingly Taijutsu match.

Hearing the command, Zaku charged at Sakura and the unconscious Sasuke. " **Zankūha**!" He roared, after bringing his arms in front of him and aiming them at the spikes; following that, a blast of pressurised air shot from the tubes in his two palms… the spikes shattered at contact.

Sweat started to pour from Sakura's forehead as she kept on pouring her chakra into the _Ganchuusou,_ but instead of it spreading randomly like it did before, she was trying as much as possible to aim it at her targets standing in front of her.

Zaku twitched in irritation but he kept on his air pressure blast assault on the spikes as they kept on shooting at him, and beside him, Kin was doing the same with an equally irritated mood.

"Tch. I didn't pinkie had it in her!" Kin commented, wrapping a tag around a couple of her Kunai and throwing it at the spikes that kept coming at her. "This is starting to be annoying."

 _BOOM!_

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Zaku commented to his teammate.

On her side, whatever reserve of Chakra she had moments ago, Sakura just ran out of it, because of the amount she used and focus she needed for this one technique, and in response to this, the spikes started to withdraw into the ground.

This brought smirks to both Zaku and Kin's face.

"Looks like the bitch's run out of spunk!" Zaku sneered. "I'll have to admit, I was a bit surprised at the last move you pulled; in retrospect, the move was your last mistake." He said, bringing his arms in front of him and stretching it towards Sakura. "Now die!" He yelled, however, before he could attack the defeated Sakura, a shout stopped him.

" **Omote Renge**!"

He snapped his head to the noise, only to be pushed back by a massive shockwave following a loud explosion, once something hit the ground.

 _BOOM_

The dust that emerged following that, cleared up shortly after, and when it did, initially he was in shock at what he saw. "Dosu!" He shouted.

His teammate's head was lodged on the solid earth and behind him, that spandex wearing freak tightly held onto him. He charged at the spandex wearing ninja with a look of rage on his face as when he flipped away from the body of his knocked out teammate, a figure blurring in front of him stopped him from doing anything however; the figure was none other than the new and improved Naruto Uzumaki in his otherwise brand new outfit.

Sakura was surprised and confused at the sudden arrival, but she did admit that the person she was looking at was _hot_. "W-who…?"

Karin landed in front of Sakura in a crouch and immediately, yet tiredly, Sakura got into a rather defensive position in front of Sasuke. "Whoa, whoa, easy there, I'm not here to fight." Karin quickly said, waving her hands in an act of surrender. "I'm a friendly, Naruto-kun's the one asked me to help heal you."

"Naruto-kun?"

Karin pointed to the rather hot looking redhead that wasn't her, and immediately, Sakura's shock returned.

She yelled, "THAT'S NARUTO!?" her wide in shock, and her mouth hanging wide open.

"You mean you don't know how your own teammate looks?" Karin deadpanned, a bit disturbed at this.

Sakura blushed, before she shook her head. "You don't understand, before now, Naruto didn't look like… _that_!" She motioned to him. "First, he was _blonde_ , he had _blue eyes_ and he was definitely _shorter_ and leaner! What the heck happened to him?"

Karin snapped at Sakura, "Are you going to keep asking questions or are you going to let me heal you!?"

Kin's voice from nearby, stopped both girls short. "Sorry bitch, but I can't let you do that." She said. "My teammate may be down, and my other might be busy, but I'm still around."

"So am I!" Rock Lee proclaimed, as he jumped in front of the Sakura and Karin, and stood in a protective stance, while he stared down Kin, who grit her teeth at the sight of the green haired male. "Surrender please, I would prefer not to hurt you."

"Yeah right." Kin snorted, pulling out some senbon needles from her pouch and taking her battle stance. "If you're going to get me to surrender, you're going to have to fight." She sneered at him.

Rock Lee closed his eyes in resignation. "I wish it didn't have to be this way." He said, before appearing behind Kin in a burst of speed and delivering a soft chop to her neck, knocking the sound Genin out completely.

Karin was glad for this. She used this distraction to pull her sleeve back and offer her exposed skin to Sakura, who looked at her in confusion.

"Bite." Karin simply said.

Sakura gave her a deadpanned stare. "No." She said.

Karin sighed in irritation. "Look, Sakura right? My healing requires my patients to bite any part of my exposed skin." She explained. "If I knew any other way, don't you think I'd offer it to you instead of this? Besides, we just met; there's no reason for me to lie to you, what's there for me to gain?"

"My scroll." Sakura deadpanned. "That's what's at stake, you're probably using Naruto to get to his team so that you could sneak behind us and take the scroll for yourself." She accused.

"That may have been the case… that is if my pair of idiotic teammates hadn't died right before Naruto-kun found me." Karin said. "I'm only here because Naruto-kun asked me to come, and I'm only helping you because he asked, now stop arguing and bite me!"

Everyone within hearing range stopped what they were hearing and turned in unison to look at Karin, who blushed as the sudden realisation of what she just said might have implied hit. "It's not what you're thinking perverts!" She quickly defended.

Zaku, very upset at seeing his two teammates defeated, and also using Naruto's distraction to his own twisted advantage, aimed both his arms at the blonde and roared, " **Zankūha!** "

A dust cloud quickly took over the vision of those present, but one thing was clear: Naruto took the attack to his face point blank.

Sakura and Karin screamed his name in panic. "Naruto/Naruto-kun!"

Zaku sneered triumphantly. "You may have easily taken out my teammates but I'm not letting you take me out like them!" He said. "I have a mission and I intend to see it through to the end!" He declared before he aimed his arm at Sakura, Lee and Karin, but then he stopped as once more, Naruto blurred in front of him looking unhurt from his attack.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me." Naruto commented, his eyes cold and uncaring as he gazed upon the sound Genin. "Unfortunately for you though, you're not getting that chance… now stand still, time to see what's ticking in that thing you call a mind."

Zaku tried to move, but for some reason, and the life of him he couldn't move an inch. "What the hell did you do to me you freak!?" Zaku demanded, struggling to free himself from whatever bindings that were restraining him. "Let me go!"

Naruto ignored the struggling and demand, instead, with his new abilities and from already granted knowledge on how to use them from the fusion, Naruto wordlessly invaded Zaku's private thoughts – after his eyes turned green - and found out some rather disturbing yet informative things.

Some stood out more than most did.

 _Zaku's memory – Naruto POV_

In an unknown room, and from Zaku's eyes, he saw Kabuto and another shadowy figure standing nearby. He initially wondered what Kabuto was doing here, but he kept quiet as he noted that Kabuto was about to speak.

"Your mission is simple." He said, fixing his glasses. "You three are to tail after Sasuke-kun's team once the exam starts, and after Orochimaru-sama gifts him with his seal, you are to test young Sasuke-kun to see if he is worthy."

' _Worthy? Worthy for what?'_ Naruto thought, as he watched the memory play.

"The invasion will begin during the final phase of the exam, if Sasuke-kun's test fails, then we'll use the distraction of the invasion to kidnap him, and if necessary, have Sasuke give his seed to one of the many females we have in the village; there are some that are more than eager to help if it means serving Orochimaru-sama and making him happy."

' _Invasion during the final phase of the exams? That might be a problem.'_ Naruto mused, but the thought about creating more little Sasuke disturbed more than anything in his life.

"But what about his teammates?" He heard himself ask in Zaku's voice (He assumed Zaku was speaking). "What are we going to do about them?"

"They're not important to any of our plans." The one beside Kabuto spoke, in a rather silky smooth tone and with a slight hiss. "You're free to do with them as you please, just make sure you don't fail me; you know how I am with those kind of things."

 _Memory End_

Naruto's attention snapped to the man in front of him, who was now looking at him with dead eyes while foam escaped his mouth. He let go of the body he was binding, and watched as it dropped on the ground with a soft thud.

"Thanks for looking after Sakura-chan and making sure she's safe Lee." Naruto said with a thankful smile on his whisker mark face, as he turned to the spandex wearing Genin in question who just gave him a thumbs up and a grin once he spotted the three distinctive whisker marks on each cheek.

"YOSH!" Lee replied wish his trademark smile showing his pearly white teeth, "NOT ONLY IS IGNORING A DAMSEL AS PRETTY AS SAKURA-CHAN IN DISTRESS IS UN-YOUTHFUL, IT IS AGAINST MY MORAL CODE!" He said. "I AM VERY GLAD TO HAVE HELPED! NOW I MUST BE OFF!"

Naruto watched as Lee dashed away from the area (screaming 'youth' all the way) after thanking him, before he crossed his arms over his chest and gave out a sigh as he levitated – surprising Sakura and others watching except Karin – towards Sakura and Karin.

"I can sense energy you know, I knew from the start that you three have been hiding behind those bushes..." He trailed off, with his eyes closed, as he landed in front of his teammate, before he opened them. "…and Sakura, please let Karin heal you; please, if I didn't trust her, do you think I'd let her near you?"

Sakura blushed, before she did as Naruto asked and hesitantly bit the offered hand in front of her mouth and as she did, she was suddenly covered from head to toe in green healing chakra while she felt a rush of energy flowing in her.

It was at that moment – after a couple of loud noises – that Ino, Choji and Shikamaru all jumped out from the bushes and took a battle stance in front of Naruto, Sakura and Karin.

"This doesn't have to be messy Naruto… just hand over your scroll and we'll leave without hurting either you or your teammates." Choji said, trying to reason with the blonde turned redhead.

Naruto looked at team 10. "Do you three really think you stand a chance?" He asked. "I've spied at your team more than once and from what I've noticed, none of you actually train or take being a ninja seriously." He said, remembering the times he was scoping out each of the Genin teams to access their threat levels. He wasn't impressed with what he found. "All you guys ever do is either eat, play Shogi or wonder about how you look for 'Sasuke-kun', I've never seen you guys train at all." He frowned. "What gives you the idea that you can stand up to a man that can make an army of Shadow Clones?"

"Don't kid yourself Naruto." Ino snorted, "Like you could make any clones; they were your worst subject in the academy."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Ino's retort, before the entire area was suddenly covered in a cloud of smoke, and when the smoke cleared, suddenly Team 10 could see nothing but orange and red surrounding their field of visions.

Naruto just literally made hundreds upon hundreds of clones, and they were all looking at Team 10 with the same look on the original Naruto's face.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto dryly commented with a deadpanned look on his face, and immediately, all of team 10, more precisely Ino, suddenly lost all trace of confidence.

Ino gulped as she realised that she shouldn't have spoken; first Sakura was throwing powerful Jutsu's and now… this. "Well so what? You can make clones! They're just illusions, none of them can harm us!" She shouted, before she suddenly froze as a clone walked up in front of her and poked her in the head.

"Ino, you need to learn to _shut up!_ " Shikamaru groaned, scratching the back of his head in annoyance as he did, before he looked at Naruto. "Look, you clearly have us outnumbered, and it seems that you have a basic idea on how strong we all are. Is there any chance of letting us pick your first offer?"

"I think we have other things to worry about than that." Naruto said, as all his clones dismissed all around him.

His eyes currently looked at the body of Sasuke as it was currently standing next to Sakura and Karin, surrounded by an evil purple chakra, while strange black flame like marks seemed to crawl around his entire body's right side from head to toe.

With his Sharingan activated, Sasuke looked at both his hands, memorising this feeling of strength with a look of wonder and understanding on his face.

He clenched his hands, _'The power…'_ he trailed off in thought. "The power… I feel the power overflowing inside me…" He whispered in awe, before a malicious grin formed on his face after he said, "…It feels… _great!_ "

"You three, leave this area at once." Naruto ordered, the team behind him as he stood in front of them. "If you stay you're only going to make this bad for both yourself and my team."

"They're not going anywhere, not without helping me test out the power _he_ gave me!" Sasuke whispered, as his head snapped to Naruto and Team 10. "You're too weak for me to test this on dope, consider yourself lucky." He said, already knowing that the redhead was Naruto, despite the change of appearance.

"If anyone here is weak, it's you Sasuke." Naruto calmly retorted. "Only someone with a weak will easily falls for the seductive lure of tainted power, and for you to use it, that only enforces how just weak you really are for not relying on your own strength to fight your battles." He said.

"…" With nothing but hatred, Sasuke glared furiously at the redhead for that remark. "For that insult, you're going to be the first to fall by the power of my newfound strength." He said, and then faster than almost anyone could follow, he blurred out of existence and appeared behind Naruto with his hand ready to swipe off the blonde's head.

Naruto didn't even move. He stood there and took the attack aimed at his neck.

Sasuke's eyes widened, as his hand passed through Naruto like air. "W-what the!?" He stuttered in a shocked tone. He put nearly half of his strength into that swing. What happened? How the heck did he miss?

"Did I forget to mention?" Naruto told Sasuke without even turning back to look at him. "You're not the only one that's gone through several improvements lately." He said. Then his entire, and transparent, body sunk into the ground below him; this move further shocked Sasuke who had a confused expression on his face.

' _How the hell is the dope doing this without any hand sighs?'_ He thought. _'Is it a bloodline? But that can't be! He's a weak clan-less orphan!'_ He froze as he suddenly heard Naruto's voice from behind him.

"You know, not too long ago, I found out that I'm part of a clan." Naruto said. "Calling me clan-less serves no point whatsoever… oh and did I forget to mention? I can hear your thoughts despite how much you try to hide them."

Sasuke quickly looked behind him to attack the blonde but instead, he saw the panicked faces of Team 10 when he turned, and no Naruto, this annoyed him. "Where the hell are you!?" He demanded. "Come out and face me dope! Stop hiding like a coward!"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Naruto's voice asked in a rather mocking tone. "I'm right in front of you… looks like your eyes aren't as special as everyone makes them to be… _teme_."

Sasuke's anger only grew at the insult to his clan's bloodline, but before he could give a retort of any kind, he suddenly hunched forward and all the air rushed out of his body, as he felt something slam into his stomach.

He started to lose consciousness, and the last thing he saw, was an orange eyed Naruto Uzumaki fading into existence.

"Curse you." He managed to angrily force out, before he lost consciousness and his body slumped forward.

Naruto caught Sasuke before he fell to the ground and swung Sasuke's body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes when the marks started retreating back to his neck.

Naruto turned his head to Team 10. "Why are you still here?" He asked them. "Do you really want to fight me right now?"

That was their cue to leave, and once they did, Naruto walked up to Karin and Sakura with Sasuke in his arms. "Do you have the heaven scroll?" He asked Sakura, and Sakura nodded as while showed him the scroll as she retrieved it from her weapons pouch. "Alright, Karin, is it alright for us to use your scroll to pass this phase of the exam?"

Karin nodded an affirmative.

Naruto smiled. "Good." He said. "We have to move quickly to the finish line. Oh, and before I forget, Sakura, the Genin, Kabuto is not what he seems."

Sakura asked. "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later."

 _Moments Earlier - Kabuto_

After acquiring the scroll needed to pass this part of the exam, he handed both to one of his teammates and asked them to wait for him nearby the Chunin Exam Tower entrance, as he had some important business to take care off before he proceeded… that was what he was on his way to do right now, as he was hopping from branch to branch to his location.

His mission: making sure that Sasuke-kun safely passed the second phase of the Chunin exam, if he managed to survive his master's seal of course… Kabuto had high hopes that Sasuke-kun did just that. His expectations were further confirmed when he felt the familiar chakra spike from his master's seal.

"Good to see that our hopes in you weren't misplaced, Sasuke-kun." He said to himself, as he got closer and closer to the source of the spike, only for him to stop once he felt the chakra suddenly disappear. He frowned at this point, and stood straight up on the branch he squatted on. "Looks like Sasuke-kun's in a bit of trouble."

Orochimaru-sama wouldn't like it if his future vessel was damaged in the slightest, and it was his job as a professional medic, and his master's apprentice, to make sure that nothing too damaging happened to Sasuke.

"Well Naruto-kun, looks like we're going to be… _partners_ for a while, aren't we?" Kabuto gave a sly smirk at this point, fixing his glasses on his face while he did, before he squatted and used the branch he was on as a spring to launch himself and resume his tree hopping in double speed.

He was unaware that at the moment, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and now Karin, were all on their way to the Chunin Exam Tower.

 _Chunin Exam Tower_

Without much injuries on 66% of Team 7, and of course Karin, they all had made it to the Chunin Exam tower and walked through the tower doors once they opened it, as they did, they all entered a large four cornered room.

In front of them was a wall with some words written on a paper: There's no Earth without Heaven, boldly stated in Kanji.

"What the hell does that mean?" Karin asked, confused about what she read.

Naruto – with his increased intelligence, and of course after remembering a certain message from before - immediately picked it up and turned to Karin, while dropping Sasuke's body on the ground.

"Are you still with your scroll Karin?" He asked, and Karin blushed a bit before she nodded an affirmative. "Alright then, Sakura, bring out our scroll and give it to me." Naruto said. "I think I figured out what we need to do."

Sakura was surprised that Naruto figured this out faster than she did, and was slightly a bit jealous also… she guessed that his appearance and strength wasn't the only thing that had changed about him. "Here." She said, handing him the scroll. "What are you going to do with the two scrolls?"

"Open them." Naruto simply answered.

Sakura argued, "But the examiner lady, Anko-sensei, said not to open them during the exams!"

"That's right, she said _during_ the exams." Naruto looked at Sakura at this. "We've finished our part, we have the two scrolls and crossed the finish line, if someone isn't here to pick these scrolls from us at the entrance, and if these scrolls didn't have a purpose why give it to us in the first place?" He asked.

He had a point, Sakura thought, but was she willing to risk it? Was she willing to risk her chance at passing this part of the Chunin exam because of a speculation on Naruto's part? The same Naruto who was the last in her graduate class?

The answer… sure as hell not!

She walked up to him and started, "Naruto, I don't think we should-"

"Too late." Naruto interrupted her, with nothing in his hands. "I already opened the scrolls when you were lost… distracted." He said, pointing to the smoke as it started to whirl, before a loud poof was heard.

"Naruto, is that... _you?_ "

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Okay, that's it guys, the first chapter to an awesome story I just thought up, and I'm quite surprised that no one's ever thought about something like this. I hope I get good reviews and lots of them, flamers will be deleted (if they're guests) and be reported (if they're users) as there's a fine line between flaming and constructive criticism; I know where that line is BTW, I just hope other's do.

 **Naruto's abilities:** Okay, to make things perfectly clear, this Naruto is going to be ridiculously overpowered, and it's all going to be in a logical sense… I mean he fused with an unknown year century old White Martian and Kurama and gained all of their memories and abilities, so expect him to know how to do somethings without ever practicing them that's one, and two, he now has both Kitsune and Martian Physiologies fused with his along with his Chakra, for more information on Kitsune and Martian Physiology, search google… though know that even if Naruto does get his chakra points shut off, he still has access to his 'natural' abilities, so he's still a fuckin' powerhouse.

Imagine what someone like Orochimaru would do if he had a sample of this new and improved Naruto's blood.

 **Sakura:** No, I am not bashing her in this story, I'm giving her a much needed change earlier this time around, Naruto smacking her on the face was part of her wake up call, and the talking afterwards further woke her up to the reality of being a ninja.

 **Others:** As you may have noticed, Kakashi isn't the only one I'm going to be bashing as a Sensei in this story, at least from my point of view, all three pre-shippuden rookie senseis deserved to be bashed for their lack of attempt at improving their students before the Chunin exams, that said, Shikamaru is smart enough to realise that at this point, he and his team doesn't stand a chance against a new and improved Naruto who can apperently make coperate clones. He had no choice but to order his team to back down.

Also, because Zaku didn't cushin the soil and was distracted by Sakura, he wasn't able to save Dosu from being knocked out by Lee's Omote Renge - something that would have happened in Canon - Kin's too slow and can't match Lee's strength or speed at this time, and Naruto can manipulate the density of his molecular structure or skin... at least you can now see why the sound nin lost quite as easily as they did, along with Sasuke of course.

 **BETA:** Jaykid1, Dragonfromheaven, Shaman95Naruto, Mystery Joker, Ninja Bat Master.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or DC.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Thoughts.

Iruka Umino, that's what his name was, and his rank? He was a Chunin; one of whose job is to guide the next generation of shinobi from the ninja academy. He was once a teacher of Naruto Uzumaki and had an idea of how he looked, or how he was _supposed_ to look, this would further be supported by the fact that he had tested Naruto a few days before the Chunin exam.

The person that stood in front of him, he would have mistaken him for another individual entirely, because of how well structured and fit his body was along with the appearance of his ear and clothes… if it weren't for the very familiar whisker marks on each of his cheek and the blue eyes – he didn't know that it was once orange – and the fact that he was with Sakura, he wouldn't have realized that the person in front of him was indeed Naruto.

Idly, he wondered what might have happened to his formerly blonde student, what happened that made him to undergo such transformation? But he remembered that he was here for a reason, but if anything, he was a bit shocked to see both him and Sakura with very few scratches on them; it was as if they didn't have to try very hard to succeed in this test, but remembering the amount of traps, and dangerous animals in the forest they just crossed, and the amount of enemy nin, he found that very unlikely.

Still though, he was impressed with them, speaking of which, he noticed that there was someone missing, "Where's Sasuke?" He asked. "Who's this young lady?"

"Her name is Karin." Naruto answered for her, sensing how nervous said girl was. "As for the last loyal bastard however, he's next to your feet." He said, as his right finger pointed down to the body of the unconscious last 'loyal' Uchiha by Iruka's feet.

It was a moniker that he had been given by the civilians. After the whole 'Uchiha Massacre' he had been labeled the last loyal Uchiha for no other reason than to have been spared from dying by his older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

It never made no sense to him why call him the last Uchiha. He was by no means the last Uchiha. There was Itachi, his brother, who was also an Uchiha, and the 'Loyal' part gave him pause. Why call Sasuke 'Loyal' at all? Since his clan was murdered, he'd been determined to avenge them by killing his only brother, and from his tendencies and how he acted around the village from time to time, Sasuke wasn't one that seemed loyal.

How Naruto knew this? Well since his transformation in the forest of death, he had been wondering many things that he would have not paid any mind too on a normal basis - it was as if some inhibitor was released from his mind – if you will, and some of those things he wondered where of course things such as who were his parents and where were they?

Before, when the Old Man told him he didn't know - as an idiot, he - Naruto, would have simply accepted it without much fuss but now it was different; now he saw the deceit behind those statements Hiruzen made.

How could the _Hokage_ of all people not know who his parents were? He was the freakin' _Hokage_! Nothing happened in this village without his knowing about it, and that thought of course gave him, Naruto, another… pause; how could he not know the many events that had taken place in Konoha?

Like how he was nearly beaten within an inch of his life when he was younger (he always seemed to be busy to notice that), or the Uchiha Massacre, or the worrisome invasion Konoha was at the moment, about to experience… there were many unanswered questions, and he was going to get to the bottom of it all.

He had new abilities, and being able to read someone's mind - without the use of hand seals (unlike the Yamanaka) and simply read their thoughts - was perfect to tell when someone was lying, especially if you could go into their mind without them knowing or feeling it.

Putting those thoughts on hold for now, Naruto's thoughts drifted back to the person in front of him… another sensei that had failed him, as he anxiously hover over Sasuke. He knew that as he was a child learning in the academy, Umino Iruka wasn't as blind as some of the others that thought him, but that didn't mean that he wasn't _completely_ blind.

As a Chunin, and as a sensor, Iruka should have known that his chakra pool was twice as large as the Hokage's, and simply because of that, he'd not be able to perform Genjutsu with his chakra manipulation, and the Clone Jutsu is an application of Genjutsu.

Iruka should have noted this as a fair teacher, and offered him a substitute jutsu as the clone jutsu was always where he seemed to fail the most, instead he didn't. He just seemed to move on expecting him to fail. It wouldn't surprise him if he found out that Iruka, of all people, hated him for what he contained. It would hurt him if he did, because as it would mean that he was just like the majority of the village and it would also mean that all the times they spent together bonding was fake.

He knew, no he was _very_ tempted, to dig deep into Iruka's mind to see just how far the Chunin's hatred for him was, but he didn't have the will to do so as he had a feeling he wasn't going to like the results; he was just going to read the man's surface thoughts as they were broadcasted.

Meanwhile, unaware of what was going on in Naruto's mind, Iruka normally would have scolded the former blonde male for that remark on his unconscious ally, but at the moment he had more pressing issues to attend to.

"What happened to him?" He asked, squatting down to the prone body next to him. "Why is he so injured and you're not?" He noticed something on Sasuke's neck, a rather familiar looking mark. _'_ Please _tell me that's not what I think it is…'_

"A rogue white snake, that's happened..." Naruto answered, knowing that Iruka would certainly understand what he meant by that. "…and from that look on your face, I'm guessing that you know what that mark on Sasuke's neck is." He said, when in fact he had simply read his thoughts. "I saw it on that examiner lady, Anko, but I thought it was some sort of tattoo. I'm guessing it's more than that." he commented trying to prod for more information about the mark.

"It is." Iruka confirmed, hiking Sasuke's body over his shoulder as he stood up and faced Naruto and the other two. His face etched with distress over the mark. His thought were broadcasting to whole world (that is if they could read the minds of other like he could). His thoughts were very simple, 'Hokage', 'Curse seal', and 'Orochimaru' reaped over and over again.

"I was going to explain to you what that message on the wall was, but at the moment, something very important has come up." He lied, not wanting to tell them about what the mark was. It was an A rank secret Chunin and above knew, and it wasn't good… "What are you going to do till the exam is over? You still have three days left." Iruka asked changing the subject.

"There's nothing left to do but train I guess." Naruto shrugged filing away everything that he had gleaned from his former teacher's mind. He looked at the girl behind him. "Well that, and show Karin-chan around the village before the fifth day… I hope there's nothing wrong with that." He smiled at the girls softly, as she blushed heavily.

"Karin-chan?" Iruka's eyebrows shot up in surprise before he teased the redhead. "Did I miss something? As I seem to remember you only having eyes for Sakura." He looked to said blushing pinkette in question.

Naruto looked at Sakura who was red as a tomato, before he looked back at Iruka. "What's the point of liking someone who clearly likes someone else?" He asked, missing the look Sakura sent at his back as he did.

' _That's odd.'_ Iruka thought internally, wondering what might have happened to Naruto in the forest. "I thought you never gave up in anything you did." He intoned, looking at Naruto with a weird expression on his face.

"There's nothing 'odd' about moving forward." Naruto answered, ignoring the shocked look on Iruka's face. "I just realized that I have a goal I'm set to accomplish, and distractions right now are unnecessary." He stated. "Besides, instead of questioning me, aren't you supposed to be doing something else?" He asked as he pointed to the prone body of his teammate resting on Iruka's shoulder.

"You're right, thanks for reminding me." Iruka stated, as he gave Naruto a small smile then after a wave, he disappeared with a Leaf Shushin.

He missed the narrowed eye look Naruto sent him.

* * *

"...That's the entire story Hokage-sama." Iruka reported as he stood at attention in front of the leader of the village – Hiruzen Sarutobi, the _Third_ Hokage – who was looking at him with his intertwined fingers in front of his face and an observant gaze as no doubt processed what was told to him.

It seemed that Orochimaru was on the move once more, and this time, he set his sights on a major player to the village's future…

Sasuke Uchiha.

"That's a very troubling news indeed." Hiruzen mused. "Thank you Iruka, for bringing this important news to me, you may return to your post."

"Hokage-sama, before I forget, there's something I thought that I should bring to your attention." Iruka said.

"Hmm?"

"It's about Naruto, Hokage-sama." Iruka politely reminded. "What are we going to do about him?" He asked.

"Yes, young Naruto-kun, about his changes, that's what you're referring to, correct?" Hiruzen asked, and Iruka nodded in response. "At the moment, there's nothing we _can_ do." He stated to the Chunin. "The person that could have checked for any irregularities with the seal isn't in the village right now."

"Are you referring to Jiraiya-sama?" Iruka questioned in curiosity as he knew that the Sanin was the village's best Seal Master since the Forth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

"Indeed." Hiruzen nodded. "However, I can send a messenger hawk with a message requesting for his presence as we have an urgent matter in our hands." He explained. "And until he arrives, we do nothing but observe Naruto-kun to see if these new changes would mean any sort of harm to the village."

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi stared soundlessly at nothing from inside the Hokage tower, thinking back to the conversation he had with Iruka a while ago, while he stood in front of the large window in his office that gave him a magnificent view of all of Konoha, where he could see everything happening.

He could pick up sights of the ninjas hopped from one roof to the next, and watch all of the civilians live their seemingly peaceful life always ignorant of the dangers of the world, but his mind at this moment wasn't on the moment or the view outside the office, no, it was however contemplating the events that happened today in the thick forest that known to most ninja as the Forest of Death…

Event that Iruka just reported to him.

He was well aware that one of his old students had infiltrated Konoha. Hiruzen was no fool. He had found several spies with in Konoha working for him. He had the ANBU kill those that were of no importance. He kept those that were though, and he knew Kabuto was such one.

Hiruzen had been suspicious of the Genin after he had failed the Chunin exam repeatedly after showing tremendous skill in Medical Ninjutsu (the one mainly used for battle and healing) and several techniques and skills that made his level equaled that of a Jounin. The only reason Kabuto had been kept alive for such a long time was because of his usefulness to the village of Konoha.

Hiruzen was well aware how to play the spy game and when one enters your house, the first rule was lure them into a false sense of security, let them think they had won one's trust, and act as if you never notice them doing anything that might be considered treason and once that part was of course done, you feed carefully false information through idiotic ninjas that were bad at keeping secrets and that had a thing for gossip.

Ebisu was used in that regard; Hiruzen knew he could always count on Ebisu for that part.

He was the type to tell you everything after a couple of drinks. Of course, there were others, even he couldn't rely on just one man. Hiruzen had created an elaborate network that spread rumors faster than any housewife; none of them knew the information he fed them was false - contrary to popular belief the majority of ninjas loved to gossip and they were seriously worse than most housewives – it was through his network he had fed information about Sasuke Uchiha entering the Chunin exam.

Usually Genin's waited at least a year or two before entering much like Gai's team, but Hiruzen had decided to use to the boy as bait and it had worked.

He had watched everything from his crystal ball from within his office… yet the ball couldn't track him, Orochimaru; there were requirements that had to be meet, and one of those of course was that, he needed the person's Chakra signature to be added into the ball and with that done he'd be able to view anyone doing anything as long as they were within the walls of Konohagakure.

With the help of an Uzumaki, the Hokage viewing had been created to replace sensor shinobi but of course, it hadn't _properly_ done what it had been created for. Hiruzen wondered if this fault was made on purpose to keep the creators clan themselves hidden from view once the secrets of the ball was out… if it was, then he had another reason to be glad that majority of those annoying redhead clan were gone.

Back to the matter at hand though, the viewing ball didn't sense others if their Chakra hadn't already been added into it, and that particular notion had to be done once in every a five years... Orochimaru was gone for more than that, and as a result of that, his Chakra, that was once in the ball, had slowly began to vanish over time; by the time the second part of the Chunin Exams had started, his Chakra had completely vanished.

How fortunate this moment must have been for his student, as he was hunting for the Uchiha child, but just because Orochimaru's chakra was diminished from the ball, that didn't mean that he didn't have other ways to track him, all he had to do was keep an eye on Team 7's progress in the exams and wait for his student to appear, unfortunately for him, Hiruzen, it was during that time, while Sasuke was being marked following Orochimaru's appearance, that he had neglected to watch over the blond.

He had already been informed about the small amount of Chakra Naruto had released from the fox; placing Team 7 into the Chunin exam was to see what the blond could do, and of course, the other reason was to use young Sasuke as bait for his old student.

Sadly in a moment of carelessness, the moment he had seen the blond fall, Hiruzen had assumed Naruto was out cold, and because of that assumption, he had missed Naruto's transformation, and based on Iruka's description, it had been a drastic one.

For the life of him, he couldn't think of what or why it had happened and that was what vexed him. Kushina nor her husband, Minato, had any important Bloodlines for Naruto to inherit – except the Uzumaki longevity - and he prided himself in knowing everything that happen in his Village.

Idly, he'd wondered if it had been the fox that changed him. Had he taken enough damage to cause the fox to step in and heal him on a molecular point? Of course, all of this was a moot point. He needed to call Jiraiya back and have him check the seal.

"I need my pipe." Hiruzen muttered, as he turned back to his desk and pulled out his pipe. He filled the pipe bowl with his favorite tobacco brand, as it's helped him relaxed and think clearer.

With his pipe in his mouth he bit his thumb and began going through several hand signs and placed his hand on his desk. The surface of the desk began to fill with an integrated pattern of fuinjutsu. There was a poof of smoke and a monkey appeared.

"I need you take this and give it to Jiraiya, have him return back in a few days. It's a matter of importance." Hiruzen ordered the small monkey as he handed him a scroll detailing the invasion, and his concern about Naruto's seal.

"Hai." The monkey replied before he puffed away.

Sitting in his chair, Hiruzen thought back when Iruka had come into his office frantically about Orochimaru and the curse mark on Sasuke.

Things were about to change, he felt it in his bones, and for once he didn't know if they were good or bad. Much less who was about to bring those changes.

* * *

 _Days Later – Chunin Exam Tower_

As the 5 days to the Second Phase of the Chunin Exam were up, multiple teams kept showing up to the tower following Team 7 and Karin's admittance: Konoha rookie Genin's Team's 8 and 10, Genin Team 9 (Konoha), Team Kabuto (Konoha), Team Gaara (Suna), and finally, Team Oboro (Ame)… they all opened up their acquired scrolls like Team 7 did as they arrived, and after receiving a message from various Chunin that popped up via summoning, they were each given free time to do whatever it was they needed to do until the assigned exam time was up; at the moment, it was.

They now stood clustered together in the four corner Centre of the Chunin Exam Tower, each Genin lined according to their team vertically facing the Hokage, (who at the moment stood a few feet in front of them with their various Jounin-sensei and Chunin assembled, standing on each side of the Hokage, each with varied expressions on their faces).

They were all waiting for the announcement the Hokage had promised to make; most wanted him to hurry up so that they could get this part of the exam over with…

The Hokage decided to finally speak up.

"Before the explanation of the third exam that we will start in a bit, I have just one thing I want to tell everyone flat out about the true purpose of the exam…" He boldly announced, while he stepped forward with a firm look on his face and his hands folded behind him.

' _True purpose? What the hell does that mean?'_ Sakura thought, standing behind Naruto and in front of a rather sullen looking Sasuke.

"…Why do allied nations conduct the exam on a conjoint basis?" Hiruzen continued, with a rather confusing question, unaware at the moment, of what Sakura thought. "Raising the levels of Shinobi and friendship amongst allied nations of course." He answered, before he paused and then took a deep inhale of smoke from his pipe, before he continued with further explaining his answer to the question.

"It won't do, to have the wrong idea of the true meaning of that statement, the exams are so to speak… a microcosm of battle between allied nations." He said, and from there, he went on with a broadened explanation about the history of the Chunin exams and just why it's very important for each participating village.

He stopped the moment a sickly looking man suddenly appeared on one knee in front of him following a blur, and this man's name was Gekko Hayate, he's a Special Jounin that's serving under the third.

"Hokage-sama, please allow me, Hayate Gekko, who was initially given the task of judging this event, to speak first." Gekko politely requested.

Hiruzen grunted. "Fine then, I leave it to you." he said, looking down at the ninja kneeling in front of him, while at the same time discreetly shooting glances at Team 7. He had been quite surprised when he had first laid eyes on the blond, and he knew, that had Iruka not informed him of Naruto's appearance, and had he himself not noticed the whisker marks on his each of his cheeks, Hiruzen would have mistaken him for another village nin.

It worried him as to what could have made such radical change in him, and what he had gained from it.

From his sources, he found out that of all people, Naruto had been able to cast a Genjutsu that appeared to make him be able to pass through solid objects, and he had also been informed of some secret training with someone name Karin; they had not been able to see what his training focused on since it appeared that the blond had awakened some latent sensory skills that let him know where his ANBU were…

Unknown to him however, Naruto had simply been reading their thoughts and used that to pick up their general location making it seem he was a sensor nin.

* * *

' _Ugh… this is troublesome, just hurry up and get this damn thing over with.'_

' _\- I'm hungry…'_

' _\- Sasuke-kun look's so cool! I just can't wait to finish this exam and become a Chunin so that - '_

' _\- What the hell is up with the dope? Why does he smell of three people? - '_

' … '

'– _N-naruto-k-k-un… - '_

' _\- This is all pointless…-'_

' _Yosh! Guy-sensei, I'll make you proud! '_

Naruto's head throbbed painfully at that last particular thought, as he was suddenly bombarded by different surface thoughts from those gathered in the room at the same time; he really didn't think that the thoughts would immediately attack him, he didn't think that the mental strain on him would be too much to handle.

He guessed that he had no one else to blame but himself as he shouldn't have overexerted himself so suddenly.

It was only three days, and he was still getting used to these new powers. Idly, he wondered that maybe when he was finding out how to properly manipulate his other more awesome powers with Karin's help within these three days break, he should have focused on getting used to his mind reading abilities, but he hadn't, though he did use them, as they had come in handy in flushing certain rats away.

It seemed that his _Jiji_ was not as benevolent as he once thought him to be.

But getting back to his current problem…

He could have avoided all of this pain if he had trained his mind a little more. It seemed that he was still the same knucklehead that love flashing skills instead of working on more productive skills such as his telepathy.

To him, his Telepathy was like a radar catching the stray thoughts of everyone. He had not wished to train it for that reason. It was like being a sensor-nin. He could pinpoint a ninja's location like that. He had tried to rein in his ability once before, but that caused it to shut off for a moment, making the _rats_ approached him at a closer distance.

At that time there had only been him, Karin and a few ninjas something his mind could handle so he hadn't given it much thought and practice his other (much cooler) skills.

Maybe he shouldn't have been so excited.

Speaking of Karin, said girl at the moment wasn't in the room like most of the Genin, Chunin and Jounin were. She was still in the village, but she was watching this part of the Chunin exam in the safety of her temporary residence. He had spent the past three days getting to know her the normal way rather than invading her mind, and hearing what he heard from the source itself, he couldn't help but feel for her.

Yeah, three days? Wasn't enough time for him to formally get to know her and explore just what it is he could do with his new form, but with the help of his clones – despite the fact that his clones are chakra based and for some reason can't properly do none of the things he can now naturally do now – he was able to multitask, even though his cloning was now limited because of whatever it was Orochimaru did to his chakra.

In fact, his shadow clone technique wasn't the only chakra based technique giving him problems; every other jutsu he could do along with the clone jutsu weren't working the way they used to, and for that reason, he started a study on the sealing arts recently, hoping that he would be able to find the problem and a simple solution.

He did this in secret.

He didn't want people to openly think that he was finding a way to release the Kyubi no Yoko and unleash them - or in the way they'd probably think it: he didn't want people to know that he was searching for a way to unlock his full power and seek his revenge on them.

"Oi, Naruto, weren't you paying attention? They asked us to head up to the balcony and meet up with our sensei!" He heard Sakura whisper behind him, and he turned his head to see that the teams had already started filling up to the balcony, he and Sakura were one of those that lingered behind.

It seemed that he had missed the explanation on what was currently going on.

"Sorry, I was just nursing a rather painful headache." He mumbled, with his hand still on his head, not responding as Sakura shot him a look that told her she wasn't buying it, while he followed her up to meet Kakashi and Sasuke. "So what did I miss?"

He heard Sakura's answer also including Kabuto's withdrawal from the exams. He was initially surprised by that, but he filed it away for later after he remembered what Kabuto _really_ was. He continued to listen as Sakura told him what Gekko said… as he climbed the stairs leading up to the balcony, he missed the sets of eyes that followed him.

* * *

With a sly smirk on his face, and a rather hidden mischievous look, Kabuto properly fixed his glasses on his nose as he passed the two Chunin stationed by the Chunin Preliminary Exams Tower Gates.

' _Naruto-kun, it seems you've gone through a lot of_ changes _when we last met.'_ He thought quietly to himself. _'If it weren't for your unique traits and your team, I almost wouldn't have recognized you.'_ He was referring to Naruto's physical and non-physical appearance, as not only did he not look like he did when he, Kabuto, last saw him, Naruto, but it seemed that Naruto's chakra had tripled in size as well and had grown more potent.

If it were any other person like the Third Hokage for instance or any of the Jounin, this could have been a threat, but he was sure that since it was Naruto-kun, the change didn't really mean anything as he knew that because of who and what he was, the chances of him getting strong to be an actual threat to his master was pretty much nil.

He would still keep an eye on the Jinchiruki for any more developments that his master might find interesting.

' _Whether you fail or not Naruto-kun, it doesn't matter.'_ Kabuto mused. _'All that matters is that until further notice, you remaining alive is of importance for my studies.'_

It was like he said before, with Naruto being alive, he was open for more observations that could prove… fruitful; looks like he's going to have to let some people know that Naruto would need to remain alive.

Failure to see to this wish, well he knew that they wouldn't want to know what he had in store for them.

* * *

 _Chunin Exam Tower - Normal POV_

Naruto had approached Kakashi and Sasuke and stood next to Sakura as she stood by Sasuke's left hand side. His head was still throbbing lightly as he did.

"It's rude to keep your teammates waiting Naruto-kun." Kakashi chided with a firm look on his face, and his porn book on his hand. "I thought I taught you better than that."

"You would have, if you didn't focus 98% of your teaching on Sasuke." Naruto retorted back, not noting the looks he and his team were receiving from other Jounin and a few Genin the moment he had said that.

Kakashi nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head as Naruto settled down next to Sakura, who looked surprised at Naruto for stating that out.

"Take it easy Naruto-kun, no need to make up stories to get me riled up!" He said.

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever, let's just get on with this."

Once he and the last of the Genin had properly settled down with their respective sensei's, from a corner of the wall, an electronic board revealed itself. Its screen shifted from the static it once was, to reveal blank spaces on each side of a Versus, 'VS', symbol; then after, once of course two had appeared, the names started to shuffle on each side, until finally the first pair of opponents were chosen for all to see.

Uchiha Sasuke VS Yoroi Akadō

Kakashi held Sasuke's shoulder with his free hand. "Remember Sasuke, restrain yourself, and don't let the seal control you." He whispered firmly to his student.

"Whatever." Sasuke grunted, rudely shrugging Kakashi's hand off of him. He was very annoyed that they would rather seal his new power than let him use it, and if he was going to achieve his goal, he was going to need all the help he could get; his new power offered that opportunity, and he would have liked to master it whenever he had the chance, but just before he could even think of doing that, it was sealed by that weakling of a Hokage who dared dictate what he could and could not do.

That power belonged to him. He was born to wield it. It was his...

In short, it enraged him!

That wasn't the only thing that made him feel that way however, glancing to his formerly blonde teammate, Sasuke couldn't help but clench his right hand, just at the mere _sight_ of him.

' _Back then, just what the heck was that power!?'_ He thought, referring not only to the strength he had facing Orochimaru, but the mysterious ability the now redhead used when he had unleashed the power given to him by the Sanin… it gave him a very euphoric feeling that he had _never_ felt in his entire life.

It felt like he could take on the entire world.

It made him feel that nothing could stand against him.

Most of all, it made him feel like he could finally take on… _him_ …

But even with all the power he was toyed with by Naruto. The orphan. The Dobe. The useless piece of trash. Naruto couldn't have a bloodline. It was inconceivable for him of all people to have one; he wasn't from a clan. He was an orphan! He was worthless!

The fact that it appeared that he had one while being an orphan infuriated him even more!

 _He_ was from one of the founding clans that created Konoha, and Naruto, _he_ was a no body!

"Sasuke, your opponent is waiting for you, it's rude to keep them waiting."

His attention was snapped back to reality when he heard Kakashi speak to him, and he scowled as he retraced just what the scarecrow had said. "You of all people don't have the right to say that to my face Kakashi." He stated, before he walked down to the arena and stepped in front of his opponent, facing him as Gekko walked to stand in between him and the other ninja.

"First match of the Chunin Exam Preliminary round: Sasuke Uchiha, Yoroi Akadō, are you both ready?" Gekko asked in his sickly voice that made Sasuke – and many others of course - wonder how a man like him was still a ninja, but none the less, Sasuke gave a nod to show that he was indeed ready, as did Yoroi.

Gekko noted this jumped back, but not before he swiped his right hand – as it was aiming to the sky - down while saying, "Hajime!"

The first match had begun.

Sasuke wasted no time once it did. He engaged his opponent in a Taijutsu match, probably hoping to end this as quickly as possible; it was a mistake.

His opponent was one with a Taijutsu style advantage.

Naruto noted this as he picked up the smirk on Yoroi's face as Sasuke drew closer and closer to him, and as he extended his telepathy to pick up the surface thoughts of Yoroi, his observations were further confirmed the same time Yoroi caught Sasuke in a trap, binding the Uchiha… He knew immediately, what was coming next when he saw blue aura's cover both of Yoroi's hands.

He was _slightly_ impressed in the end, when Sasuke was able to pull through…

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha!" The proctor announced.

"Next time, give me a more challenging opponent." Sasuke said with a scowl on his face as sent a hateful glare at Yoroi's face, before he turned and walked back to where his two teammates were all stationed, along with his sensei, and before anyone could say anything to him, even so much as to congratulate him on his victory, Kakashi appeared behind the him and left with him in a Shushin following his placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"What do you think that was about?" Sakura asked Naruto, turning to him, but once she saw and heard that he didn't answer immediately her question she turned to where he was looking at and found out just why and she did; on the VS board, two names appeared, stating the opponents for the next match.

Naruto Uzumaki and Hyūga Neji.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Rather fast installment of my new story don't you think? For that, you can all thank my BETA's as without them, the chapter wouldn't be as long as it was… THANKS GUYS! But now, let's get onto some main points here that you may have missed.

* * *

 **Sealing:** The Hokage was able to get someone to place a restrain seal on Sasuke before the exams, but it wasn't strong enough to endure Sasuke's hatred, Kakashi noted this as the seal was brought out in the match against his student's opponent, so he took Sasuke to tighten it. As for Naruto, his seal and Orochimaru's seal is still in place, the reason he was able to produce Shadow Clone jutsu that large was because of his chakra increase.

He might not have looked it, but even he was surprised at the amount that came out as he was expecting something larger than what he brought up. His chakra was – and still is - fluctuating because of the five pronged seal.

* * *

 **Bashing:** This is a bashing story and as such, people _will get bashed!_ The amount of people will be at my final decision as I'm the author of the story, and if they do or don't get redemption, it's up to me as well.

* * *

 **Naruto's Character:** As of this moment, expect changes to Naruto's character… it was even obvious from the first chapter. These changes are a result of mixing his already messed up personality and traits with one of those of a horny and hateful – more than a century old – fox and a very smart – more than a century old – Martian, so there may be times where he'd show either sides of all characters, or maybe even an entirely new one that might just pop up all of a sudden. Just be prepared to see it, that's the warning I'm giving you.

* * *

 **Chunin Match ups:** Yeah, I know that at this point, the universe is AU, but still, it wasn't an enough of a good reason for me to completely change the match up, but it's changed, deal with it, some of the fights may be boring, and some may be interesting, but know that not all the matches _will_ be the same.

* * *

 **Pairing:** It's a Harem, and as you all have guessed, eventually, Karin is going to be the first girl of the harem. It's up to me to pick the second, third, fourth and so on…

* * *

 **Other Notes:** Kabuto still forfeited in this match, but he didn't help Naruto and his team like he did in canon, so he reached the exam tower faster. Team Ame also didn't meet up with Naruto so they were able to advance into the preliminary rounds but they were exhausted as well, so like Kabuto, they all forfeited, you'd probably not see any of them in the Preliminary Section.

* * *

 **Review:** Please remember to leave a review in the Text Area below, it'd mean a lot to me if you do, and it'd mean more if it were long ones pointing out the good and bad side of this story, note that a review – while very insulting – not aimed at this story isn't a review at all. It's a flame, and I do _not_ tolerate flamers… Trollers will get the same level of tolerance as Flamers do.

* * *

 **BETA:** Mystery Joker, Jaykid1, Dragonfromheaven.

* * *

Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Once more, I've reposted this chapter, however for good reason, because now the chapter is fully complete! With this, I can comfortably work on Chapter 4 with no issues at all, so rejoice my audience, as because things are going to be interesting in follow up chapters and you get to see some familiar faces! But as for what I added, that would be at the bottom of the page, right after the Naruto/Neji battle, this chapter is called: A Show of Strength after all, is it not?

Chapter Three: A Show of Strength

Uzumaki Naruto VS Hyūga Neji; that was the pairing bracket of the match following Sasuke's victory, and as they noticed this, the facial expressions around varied on each individuals – as long as they knew, or knew _of_ the two opponents – faces while some looked at the scoreboard and others looked at the opponent themselves, as they calmly descended to the arena.

The majority of sensei's that knew both competitors looked at the redhead with pity. They all knew of the Hyūga prodigy - the type of prodigy that came once every generation - on the other hand, Naruto was the worst student the Academy had produced; there were many that wondered how he had managed to graduate with his poor scores on all tests. This is what led the majority of sensei to look as if this match was a waste of time.

They didn't expect a single thing from the redhead - many didn't care he had a change in his appearance - and in everyone's mind - which of course, the redhead could read - the match was already won by Neji.

The only question: how badly was the prodigy going to maim the red head?

 _Team 8_

 _'Tch, the Hyūga guy's lucky that he got someone as weak as the dope as an opponent_.' Kiba thought with a scoff, easily jealous that Neji would get an easy pass in this round, before he scrunched up his face, after he sniffed the air. "Ugh." He grunted.

Kurenai, who like her student assumed that Naruto would lose this match, heard the grunt and turned to her right and noticed Kiba's scrunched up face. "Is something wrong Kiba-san?" She asked, wondering why his face was like that.

"Yeah Kurenai-sensei." Kiba answered, with a disgusted look. "For some reason, Naruto _really_ stinks… and I mean more than usual." He said, just as Akamaru started to whine and whimper in his coat. "See? Even Akamaru doesn't like it."

"I have to agree with my teammate, Kurenai-sensei." Shino said in a rather monotone voice, as he looked down at the two fighters. "Why? Because I find it rather strange that my insects refuse to be anywhere near Naruto-san." He explained to her. "They tell me that his chakra is rather… _spicy_ for their taste."

Kurenai cocked an eyebrow in surprise at this. "But I thought that's not usually a problem for you." She stated, knowing quite a bit of the Aburame clan from working with her student, since his assignment to her.

"I'm afraid that you misunderstood my statement, Kurenai-sensei." Shino responded. "My Kikaichu refuse to even go anywhere near Naruto-san." He said stoically. "The few that have already done so, ended up being burnt into ashes; therefore for the sake of my hive, I would prefer it if Naruto-san was an ally rather than an enemy, as most in this village already make him out to be."

Kurenai grimaced knowing why that was so. She really didn't care that he held the Fox. It was his tendencies to prank the Jounin and Chunin that grated on her nerves, mostly because she knew that they didn't deserve it. He was the unteachable student. He was simply not someone she would want to teach. He was brash, loud, and uneducated.

She also pitied the poor boy. Neji was a prodigy. It would take nothing short of a miracle to for him to come out of this alive, but she was thankful it hadn't been one of her students that had gone up against Neji, especially Hinata; the bad blood between the Hyūga branch family and main family was legendary, and she had no doubt that Neji would enact some form of revenge if they should have been pitted against each other.

It wasn't that she had no faith in her students, it was just reality. Neji was too strong, it was simply as that.

Speaking of her students, she looked at Shino and frowned. "Do you know what could have cause such reaction from your bugs?" She asked.

Shino nodded, "Yes I do, but this is a rarity and I am quite surprised that Naruto of all people met this requirement." He stated. "What this requirement is? The answer is quite simple: if one has a very large pool of Chakra and if that Chakra is very dense when compare to everyone else around them, the Chakra - too much of it - can incinerate My Kikaichu; I can confirm that in all my years as an Aburame, this has never happened before." he replied stoically.

Kurenai frowned at the explanation. It was impossible for someone like him to have such pools of Chakra, if what her student said was true, and as much as she disliked admitting it, Naruto was not from any clan. He was an orphan, probably to a civilian family, so it was quite impossible to have such dense and enormous Chakra.

He having the Kyubi didn't mean a thing.

"Hinata?" Kurenai called out, as she looked towards the shy girl. "Can you use your Byakugan on Naruto and tell me what you see?" She asked kindly.

Hinata nodded and activated her clan's bloodline, as she did, the veins around her eyes bulges out and her eyes widen looking attentively at the redhead; she stared at him for a while before gasping, and flinching away.

Kurenai noted this and asked, "What did you see?"

"H-his Chakra, it's increased since the last time I saw him." she replied shyly looking back at her sensei.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow, "Everyone Chakra increases Hinata even yours. What so different about his that elicited such response?"

"I-it's grown 10 times bigger since last time; looking at him is like looking at the sun: His whole body is enveloped in Chakra. I can't see his Chakra system. It's too bright to tell." Hinata reported.

 _'Is it because of the fox?_ ' Kurenai thought looking at the redhead.

It was common knowledge that Jinchūriki's had large pools of Chakra due to their respective beast.

"It doesn't matter, he's still going to lose because he was the dead last of our class. I still don't understand why Iruka-sensei passed him; he's a joke." Kiba said with a scoff from where he was standing.

 _With Naruto and Neji_

Naruto frowned.

His excellent hearing and telekinesis picked up the thoughts and 'quiet' words around him and if anything, he wasn't surprised by the negative reaction towards him - it was something he'd come to expect – but he was annoyed and slightly angry _of_ it... at the moment, he really didn't need his anger getting the best of him so he ignored the negative reactions towards him, coming from the audience.

He stood facing his opponent.

"Looks like you have something to say."

Naruto looked calmly at his opponent, who asked the question. "No, I don't." he said. "I'm just thinking to myself, that's all."

Neji grunted. "It does not matter whether or not you make different plans of attack, because in the end, as it is decreed by fate, you are going to lose this battle-" He coolly said. "-and to avoid utter humiliation, I suggest that you give up now, when you still have the chance."

Naruto smirked. "How about a compromise? If _you_ want to avoid humiliation, I suggest _you_ should give up now." He taunted, earning a narrowed eyed look from Neji. "After all, I'm not the same person I was back at the academy."

 _Up in the stands_

Tenten smirked, she - like most others - already knew the outcome of this match. "Neji's got in the bag." She said. "There's no way that brat could beat Neji."

What she said was true - that was in her opinion of course - because not only was Neji the rookie of her year, he also was a prodigy from the Hyūga clan, the strongest clan in Konoha; to her they literally had no weaknesses.

Rock Lee shook his head in refusal to Tenten's claims. "Don't be so quick to judge Naruto-kun Tenten." He said with a look of seriousness was on his face. "I saw him fight Sasuke-san earlier in the Forest of Death; Neji-kun doesn't stand a chance." He quietly proclaimed, clenching the hand on his side at the thought of someone, who was like him, having a more chance of beating Neji than he ever did.

As he heard that, Gai looked at Naruto with a frown on his face. _'How odd.'_ He thought. _'If what Lee's saying is true, then why would two of your Genin needlessly fight each other in the middle of such an important event, Kakashi?'_ He wondered, knowing how unyouthful it was for allies to be fighting against themselves because to him, allies are supposed to be there for each other, and help their fellow allies in times of need, no matter the consequence; but from looking at the situation from a different angle, he knew of course that they could be different reasons for this to happen.

He could think of a few, but he knew now wasn't the time, so instead, he shook himself off those thoughts and placed his hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Lee, despite your support to a fellow genius of hard work, I find it unyouthful for you to have no faith in your teammate." He scolded, with a firm look etched on his face. "I know that I thought you better than that!"

"I would normally agree with you Gai-sensei, unfortunately, you weren't there in the forest." Lee replied, looking up at his teacher. "You did not see what Naruto-kun is capable of back there, but _I_ did." He said, with a solemn look. "Naruto-kun is someone Neji-san _cannot_ beat."

Tenten looked at Lee as if he had grown as second head, and scoff mentally, as she knew that there was no chance that Neji could lose to someone like him. It was simply impossible. It was known that the redhead had large Chakra pool, but he had no control over it.

It was like having a big sword and not knowing how to use it; in layman terms it was nothing but a useless tool.

 _With Naruto and Neji_

Neji's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as his excellent hearing picked up the comment from his 'teammate', before he then positioned himself in the classic Hyūga fighting stance in preparation for his swift victory.

He smirked as he looked at Naruto. "Alright then, show me this… _change_ you claim to have gone through." Neji stated. "Impress me enough, and I'll gladly give you the honour of falling to my Byakugan."

Naruto placed his right hand on his neck and cracked some bones in that area with his own smirk plastered on his face, before he then crossed his arms over his chest. "Just _try_ to make this interesting." He said.

"Are both fighters ready?" Hayate asked, looking between the two fighters.

Neji cocked up an eyebrow. "Are you _seriously_ going to fight like that?" He coolly asked. "You are leaving yourself with a lot of openings for me to pick."

"Then come on, try and hit me!" Naruto retorted, before glancing back at Hayate and nodding.

Hayate nodded in response and aimed his hand up to the sky before leaping and screaming after he swiped it down, "Hajime!"

Neji took this as a cue to silently charge at Naruto in speeds the redheaded Genin wouldn't be able to follow with his eyes –it's what Neji assumed – but despite the attempt, to Naruto, Neji was rushing towards him with speeds similar to that of a land turtle.

He was _that_ slow.

Neji, unaware of this fact, continued to charge Naruto with a look of determination, however he was later surprised, as Naruto easily weaved through and danced around each of his strikes with relative ease; Naruto suddenly blurred out of his sight, and a few moments after that, he felt a fist lodged in his gut…

 _WHOOSH!_

…From a third person POV, Neji's body sailed across the arena, before it tumbled and bounced a bit on the ground before it then painfully slammed on the wall that was behind him. It surprised some of those that were watching the match; clearly they didn't expect this from _Naruto_ of all people, and also, those that thought they knew of Naruto's strength were just as the former, even more so.

 _Team 10_

"Wow, now I'm glad we didn't fight Naruto for his scroll." Chouji said, munching on some chips he got his hands on, while he was watching the Naruto/Neji match with squinted eyes with his teammates. "We could have easily lost against him; I couldn't even see him move."

Ino scoffed at the mere thought of Choji's statement. "I'm sure we could have taken him." She said, with an unlady-like snort. They were just like their parents after all; the perfect team!

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, quickly earning Ino's ire. "Chouji's right Ino, the three of us combined couldn't have taken on Naruto as he is right now, or even back then." He paused a bit, before he continued. "At least when we could have taken him, is if we were dealing with the same Naruto from the academy, but we're not. He's gotten stronger since then."

He looked at Asuma with one eye. "Remember when he told us that he knew we haven't improved from our time since the academy? It means that he's been spying on our team meetings and would have had some knowledge on our basic strengths and weaknesses."

Once more, Ino snorted, as she was still in disbelief with the entire situation. "Please, Shika, this is Naruto Uzumaki we're talking about." She stated with a hand on her hip. "What happened in the forest was a fluke, a one-time thing." She sniffed.

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow at Ino's direction. "Then what do you call Naruto beating a prodigy from the Hyūga clan?" He questioned.

Ino did not answer the question, instead she just remained silent, fuming at the loss of this argument.

"I thought so." Shikamaru answered, with a snort and a smug smirk on his face.

 _With Naruto and Neji_

Neji had recovered, despite the pain he felt right now from Naruto's single hit, and he got up to his two feet, standing a few feet away from his opponent, a small frown etched on his face. _'How odd.'_ He mused. _'The failure was somehow able to dance his way through my strikes like child's play.'_ Neji concluded, as he closed his eyes in what looked like thought. _'Looks like I'm going to have to resort to_ that _if I want this to end quickly.'_

Neji didn't realise that his thoughts were like an open book to his opponent, just like the surface thoughts of everyone in the arena were to him right now, if he chose to increase his transmission range of course.

"Very well then." Neji said, calmly. "I'm impressed that you managed to force my hand so quickly." He stated shortly. "Unfortunately for you failure, your fate is sealed by my hands… _Byakugan!_ "

Following that proclamation, after Neji's brief pause, and before the eyes of the audience – those that were interested in watching anyways – the veins near Neji's temples bulged, and remained visible around Neji's closed eye lids.

Neji opened his two eyes and looked at Naruto…

"GAHHHH!"

…only to suddenly flinch back in shock and let out a scream of pain and agony as his eyes snapped shut while his veins retreated; it (Neji's reaction) surprised some of those in the audience as they watched the match, but some – like Hinata, who had known what would happen should Neji activate his Byakugan. She had been too afraid to warn him – weren't that surprised.

Naruto, meanwhile, knew just why Neji reacted like he did, and it was all thanks to Hinata and his enhanced hearing. He heard from Hinata that her Byakugan noted that his chakra was now 10 times as big as before and nearly as bright as the sun. He guessed this was one of the few side effects of the fusion days ago, a positive effect if you will.

Neji finally recovered, and a snarl formed on his face. "Just because I can't use my Byakugan doesn't guarantee your victory." He stated, before loudly proclaiming, "Fate has decreed that I will win!"

Naruto sighed.

"I don't need my Byakugan to tell me where all your Chakra points are." Neji said. "Unlike most of the Hyūga clan, I've used it enough times on enough people to have a good grasp of where all your points are." He explained, while he stepped forward a bit, he then took a stance that earned a gasp of shock from someone in the audience, but he ignored it. "You're within range of my next attack, which means this is the end for you, so don't you dare blink." He smirked. "Gentle Fist: 8 trigrams 64 palms!"

To everyone else's eyes, it seemed that Neji had gotten faster – which was a very surprising feat - because in a burst of speed, he blurred out of existence and appeared in front of Naruto within an instant, arms poised to strike him, but like before - to Naruto - Neji was moving as slow as a turtle.

"2 Palms!"

Neji moved in to attack, and less than a second, he struck two points in Naruto's body, and with each pair strikes, a mini shockwave pulsed.

"4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms! 32 palms…!"

Over and over again, up till the thirty second strike to Naruto's skin, Neji speedily struck various points on a softly grunting Naruto's body, and like with the first two strikes, each of Neji's strike came with a mini shockwave on the surface of Naruto's skin…

"64 palms!"

" _Huuu_!" Naruto exhaled, as he landed on one knee. He was surprised. He actually _felt_ that last strike.

Neji stood straight from his fighting stance before he looked at the kneeling form of Naruto and sneered. "Look at you, beaten… humiliated… on your knees, like all those who chose to defy fate should be." He stated coldly. "If you choose to continue, I will end your life, so I once more I suggest, Give up."

 _Team 9_

"What was that Lee? About Neji not standing a chance against his opponent?" Tenten said, with a smug expression on her face, as she looked at her other male teammate who was still intensely watching the match below them. "Looks like you were wrong."

"No, I was not wrong." Lee refuted with a firm shake of his head. "Naruto-kun could have easily avoided those attacks if he wanted to. I've seen it firsthand Tenten; Naruto-kun is playing Neji."

Okay, this time, Tenten was worried, because since the start of this match, Lee hadn't been his usual self – not that she didn't like the silence – and she wondered why.

He had been more serious, and it was so unlike him to act that way. Her teammate was usually loud with a cheerful attitude; but now, he was watching the match with a frown and studying it carefully.

"Lee is right." Gai cut in, equally serious. "If you looked at Naruto's eyes, you will notice that it was clear that he saw every singly strike but opted not to move. His eyes followed every single movement Neji made." Gai explained with a frown on his face as he looked on.

Tenten formed her own frown, angrily not believing them. Neji was a prodigy, and Naruto was the dead last of his class.

It was simply impossible!

A look of confusion replaced the angry expression on her face, however, as she – and pretty much everyone else – started to hear laughter coming from the redheaded opponent. It started small before it grew louder and louder…

Okay, seriously, what the _fuck_ was going on?

 _With Hiruzen – Moments Earlier_

Hiruzen frowned after the redhead had literally sent Neji across the field.

It had been a surprise the first time he had gazed upon Naruto's new look. There was also that enormous amount of confidence in every step he took, and from where he sat, he was the only one that could literally _taste_ the overwhelming power Naruto outputted.

His finger drummed the handle of his chair as he was lost within his own thoughts. _'Iruka was right to bring this to me.'_ He mused, looking down at the match.

A week ago, when he saw Naruto-kun, and that was before the Chunin exams had started. By then, he wasn't as he was right now, which of course bored the question: how did he gain so much power in such a small amount of time?

He wondered if it the method could be duplicated. _'But… before I make that one move, Naruto needs to be put under more observation. '_ He needed to know just what it was now, that Naruto had to offer with this new found strength. He needed to know if Naruto was going to be a threat to the village with his new strength or a boon.

He needed to update his plans for contingency code, O-1.

Shaking himself out of his musing, he watched the fight raged on. He looked in time to see the blond take the brute force of the Hyūga's 64 palm strike. _'Odd. From what I've seen, Naruto-kun is fast enough to dodge all of that.'_ He thought. _'I'm sure he knows that, if so, then why did he allow each strike to hit him? Unless…'_

A sudden escalating cackle from the blonde answered his question.

 _Currently - Naruto vs Neji_

Naruto's entire body shook as he laughed at seemingly nothing. His laughter sent various chills down the spines of those that heard it, however, there were some that looked at him with a look of indifference but Naruto ignored this. He kept on laughing and laughing.

Neji frowned.

"Give up? You're asking _me_ to _give up_ , HA!" Naruto stopped laughing and sneered. "Please, just _stop_. I told you once before and I'll tell you again, you have no _idea_ just who it is you're dealing with..."

Neji suddenly started to struggle for air, as a hand suddenly tightened around his neck.

Naruto's sneer turned to a smirk, as he tightened his grip on Neji. "…so sit still and let me show you why it's a bad idea to mess with _me_."

"…Rotation!"

Naruto grunted as he was suddenly knocked back by an unknown force and he landed on one knee after Neji had yelled that word. He shook his head to clear out the sudden haze he felt at that moment he had Neji in his grip. "Ugh, what was that?" He groaned.

Neji meanwhile, rubbed his sore neck while he glared up at the kneeling Naruto. He knew the idiot shouldn't even be up after his 8 trigrams attack. He knew the blonde should have at least been injured, with a few bruises here and there. _'So then why wasn't he?'_ Neji angrily thought.

"You know what? Fuck this, the fight has gone on long enough." Naruto suddenly said before he was gone from everyone's eyes and seen in front of Neji in an instant with his hand cocked back for a punch.

Neji's eyes widened. _He didn't even see the blonde move!_ He was too shocked to even move any of his muscles. Naruto capitalised on Neji's surprise and shock and knocked him off his feet with a single punch, once more sending Neji's body sailing across the arena, but he wasn't going to let Neji's body hit the wall like it did before; he disappeared again. He intercepted Neji's body in the direction it was heading with a kick to the spine that sent Neji's body rocketing to the roof above them.

"Up high!"

Naruto was above him in an instant, and sent him barreling back down to the earth with a very painful drop kick to his gut.

"Down Low!"

Naruto appeared below Neji's body as it dropped to the ground.

"Too slow!"

He caught Neji's body in a crushing bear hug and instantly knocked him out with a Suplex.

 _CRASH!_

"Winner by knock out: Uzumaki Naruto!" Hayate announced, after checking Neji's body for any sort of conscious life.

Naruto didn't remain on the arena floor for an encore or to gloat, like some would have expected him to, instead, without any hand signs, his entire body slowly sunk into the ground underneath him, and where it appeared next, was the wall behind his teammate, Sakura, who was startled at his appearance.

 _Team 9_

"Huh." Tenten dryly said, her eyes hadn't left the doors in which injured Neji had left through a stretcher. "I guess you were… right Lee." She grimaced, as she admitted that. She did not like it when she lost an argument with her Spandex clad teammate… even so, she didn't think that Neji of all people would lose to the _dead last_ of all people! Then again, like the redhead – she thought that Naruto was blonde from what she heard – Lee _was_ the dead last, only it was of her year, but he's so strong right now; she shouldn't have severely underestimated Naruto.

Lee just forgave her for making a mistake like that, but instead of moping on the loss of his Neji like Tenten – don't get him wrong, he was slightly upset that Neji had lost – he now saw Naruto as a new rival to overcome; Gai was very proud of his student.

 _Team 8_

Shock and disbelief, surprise and slight fear, relief and worry, stoic, those emotions are what was respectively shared amongst each member of the team as they withnessed the match Naruto and Neji just had, and the outcome. Kurenai and Kiba couldn't still believe that Naruto, the dead last of all people, was able to score a win at not only a rookie of the year, but a _Hyūga Prodigy._

Kurenai glanced at her student from the corner of her right eye. "Kiba, before the match started, didn't say that Naruto had three distinct scents on him?" She asked. "That he was smelling of three different people including himself?"

"Yeah I did, wh- wait…" Kiba paused and sharply looked up at his teacher. "Kurenai-sensei, are you trying tell me that you think Naruto cheated in his match?" he asked in disbelief.

"I don't think Naruto was the one fighting Kiba." Kurenai stated, firmly against the belief that a dead last like Naruto could be that good, and win against a prodigy, against a _Hyūga Prodigy_ of all people. "Perhaps I should bring this up to the Hokage, maybe something happened with the seal containing… _it_." She murmured quietly to herself. It could be the only plausible reason. She didn't believe for one bit that Kakashi, despite he being her superior in rank and all, was by far a better teacher than her. She didn't believe that Kakashi would lose focus in grooming the Uchiha for the dead last of all people.

Kiba looked at his sensei with a questionable gaze, then he looked back at the former blonde he had used to easily take out in spars back in the academy. He couldn't believe Naruto had actually won his match. He frowned. _'Maybe Kurenai-sensei is right, maybe Naruto did cheat and all of this is just a fluke.'_ He thought, trying to deny the reality that was right in front of him. _'He does smell of two other scents on him… and both smell_ really _bad.'_ That had to be it; that just had to be the reason for the dope of all people to beat someone as strong as Neji was. _'After all, there's no way Naruto's strong enough to win a spar on his own… right?'_

 _With Team 10_

"Huh, looks like Kakashi's students hit a lucky break." Asuma mused with a hint of amusement in his note as he looked at the next names on the bulletin board.

 _Sakura Haruno vs Yamanaka Ino_

"This is going to be easy." Ino scoffed, flipping her pony tail with her left hand. "Yeah forehead girl has gotten strong, but I'm sure I can still beat her; it's a shame Sasuke-kun's not here to see me claim my victory."

Shikamaru sighed tiredly, wondering just what deity he pissed for him to have had loudmouth Ino of all people in his team. _'Troublesome.'_ He thought. _'We both know Ino, that Asuma-sensei hasn't actually taught us anything since we formed this team, and we both saw what Sakura did in the forest. Giving up would be the best thing to do at this point for you.._. _but I don't want to tell you that.'_

He thought of this as a good way for Ino to learn some humility.

 _Team 7_

Sakura had heard Ino's loud boasting sent a frown at her once friend; she didn't want to hurt Ino despite both being rivals in love. But, if she surrendered right before she fought Ino, then she wouldn't be able to show everyone just how much she'd grown from the girl she used to be back in the academy. Luckily, Naruto had noticed his teammate's turmoil and placed a hand on her shoulder, easing up her stress slightly.

"Relax Sakura, you don't have to hurt her too much." He told her. "I know you know at least one Jutsu that incapacitates her without hurting her; remember our Genin Exam?"

Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion at his question before a memory of seeing only Sasuke's head sprouting from the ground. She shuddered at remembering how she felt at that time, when seeing Sasuke's head like that, but at least she knew what Naruto was referring to when he asked her that question. "Yeah, I do... and thanks, for everything."

At that, Naruto smiled softly, then he watched as Sakura walked towards the arena floor to face her opponent with a look of confidence, while said opponent, a look of smug superiority on hers as she watched Sakura approach.

"Give up Sakura." Ino said in a haughty tone, crossing her hands under her breasts. "Both of us know I'm stronger than you are and the only person that has a chance in winning Sasuke-kun's heart is me!"

Sakura shook her head with a disappointed sigh. She looked up at Naruto and thought. _'Was I really this obnoxious and oblivious?'_

"Yes Sakura, you were." Naruto said in deadpan from his place in the stand, already knowing the silent question that she was asking him. He didn't need to look around to see the confused looks sent towards him and Sakura. "Besides, you have a match to fight and win, focus on that and not me."

Sakura nodded, realising that Naruto was right. She also silently thanked Naruto for all the work he put into helping her improve into a better Kunoichi these past few months following the wave mission. She knew that if he didn't and if he'd just ignored her progress, she mightn't have made it this far in the Chunin exams thus disappointing both her team and herself.

She also felt that were it not for Naruto's amazing espionage and observational skills, then she wouldn't be standing here on the stage with a look of confidence on her face.

"I'm not giving up Ino, not when I have a chance to show you just how much I've surpassed you since we've graduated." She calmly retorted, while reaching into the pouch on her right leg and grabbing a couple of smoke pellets. "And as for Sasuke, I've decided that I have more important things to worry about than wait and needlessly worry if someone like him would ever return my feelings." She never knew it, but in that moment, Sakura had impressed a lot of people with that sentence.

Hayate, from his position in between the two, looked at the confident Sakura with an appraising look, before he looked at a scowling Ino. "Third match of the Chunin Exam Preliminaries round: Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, are you both ready?" He asked, successfully managing to get his coughing under control for a brief amount of time.

Sakura reached into her hip pouch and grabbed a couple of pellets, already thinking of a plan to end this match as quickly as possible without any injuries on both parties, while Ino just reached into her pouch to pull out her kunai.

Hayate saw this and took this as a sign that both were ready. He shot his right hand up and then swiped it down as he took a leap back, while screaming, "Hajime!"

Immediately, Ino dashed forward with a determined glint in her eyes and a kunai on her hand, and just as she was in front of Sakura, ready to strike, Sakura dropped the pellets in her hand to the ground. The pellets exploded once they made contact, and Ino was caught within the blast radius. She unintentionally inhaled the some of the smoke which had erupted from each ball as it burst.

She coughed a bit. _'Using such a sneaky and underhanded move, Sakura? I didn't think you had it in you.'_ She thought disdainfully, while using her hand to swipe the purple smoke away from her; when it cleared, there wasn't any sign of her opponent. "Really Sakura? I thought you didn't go back to being that scarred little girl I knew back in the academy." She taunted.

"I didn't." Sakura's voice projected from all corners of the room. "We're ninja; this is basic ninja tactic, or were you not paying attention when your sensei thought you this?"

Ino sneered. "Just admit that you're too scared to face me." She said, as her eyes darted in every corner of the room, looking for Sakura.

"…" Sakura remained silent and didn't reply.

Ino smirked, thinking that this was a victory she could use over her, however she suddenly froze as she felt a pair of hands grab her legs and pull her struggling body into the ground.

"Maybe I'm too scared to face you Ino, because I don't want to hurt my friend." Sakura's voice finally answered, just as only Ino's head stuck out of the ground. Ino saw Sakura's form rise up from the ground in front of her before the pinkette walk to her head and crouched. "That's why I decided to use the same Jutsu Kakashi-sensei used on Sasuke-kun when he recklessly faced him in our Genin Exams; it's an Earth Jutsu called: **Double Suicide Decapitation** or **Earth Style:** **Head Hunter Jutsu.** " Sakura got up from her crouch and walked away. "I'm sure you can guess why."

"Get back here and get me out of this Sakura!" Ino screamed, struggling to get her body out of the ditch it found itself in. "I'm not done with you yet!" She couldn't accept that Sakura beat her so easily. She couldn't accept that Sakura had gotten stronger than her and closer than her in the climb to Sasuke-kun's heart!

"But I'm done with you." Sakura said, not even looking back at the struggling Ino as she tried to set herself free. "Proctor?"

Hayate nodded in understanding and called the match, declaring Sakura as its winner, and thus other matches followed shortly after.

While most weren't as dull and short as the two Konoha Kunoichi's match, they weren't just as exciting. The fight that managed to entertain those watching following said match was the one that had Gaara and Lee as the pairing bracket; unfortunately for Lee, Gaara won, and with all the matches now said and done, the winners were called forward by the Hokage, who looked at each and every one of them with an expression of pride – despite some of them having a more orthodox way of winning.

"Congratulations to those of you who made it thus far, and actually managed to participate in the preliminaries, and further congratulations to those of you who managed to score a victory against your opponents." Hiruzen told the gathered Genin. "Now, I believe it's time we finally move on to who each of you would be facing in the final round of the Chunin exams; now Anko, if you please?"

Anko nodded, and brought out a device before explaining how the choosing system for the final exams would work. When she was done, one by one, each victor stepped up and reached for the balls containing their numbers after it was shuffled. The selections were as follows:

Naruto Uzumaki, 2.

Sakura Haruno, 5.

Shikamaru Nara, 3.

Sabaku Temari, 4.

Sasuke Uchiha, 1.

Aburame Shino, 6.

Sabaku Gaara, 7.

Which meant that the pairing bracket for the finals would be as so:

Round 1: Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha.

Round 2: Shikamaru Nara vs Sabaku Temari.

Round 3: Sakura Haruno vs Aburame Shino.

Round 4: Round 1 (Winner) vs Round 2 (Winner).

Round 5: Sabaku Gaara vs Round 3 (Winner).

Round 6: Round 4 (Winner) vs Round 5 (Winner).

Sakura was worried of her match up, and she was even more worried of what would happen if she were to win her match against Shino. She gulped, before turning to look at Naruto for some sort of advice, however, he was instead looking at the bracket, more specifically, he was looking at the name of the opponent he was facing.

 _'At least, he doesn't have to face two monsters.'_ She thought with a gulp, knowing a bit about the Aburame clan and their abilities; she shuddered as she glanced at her future opponent. _'Maybe I should just forfeit the match when it's time for me to fight… yeah, at least that leaves Shino to fight Gaara and not me.'_

Naruto picked up on Sakura's thoughts, and managed to get a glimpse of just who she was going to fight. _'Damn, I was too focused on my match with Sasuke that I forgot about Sakura's own match.'_ He thought as he realised that he didn't really need to worry about Sasuke in the first place, since he already thought about different ways to take him out without the use of chakra. _'I should help Sakura train instead, and maybe I should introduce Sakura to_ her… _at least_ she _knows a thing or two about Earth Style Jutsu despite her being very old.'_

 _(Konoha… Somewhere)_

An old lady, sitting behind a desk with a small frown on her face, while she was pouring herself a cup of tea and not spilling any drop – despite her not seeing as the hot water pours into said cup – stops her activity and looks up at seemingly nothing.

"Hmm." She hummed quietly to herself. "Looks like whiskers is talking about me behind my back again." She said, as she drops the kettle on her kitchen stove and walks to pick up her steaming hot cup. "Looks like I'm going to have to 'up' his training just a little bit…" She stated as she slowly sat down on a perfectly sculpted stone chair that suddenly rose out of the ground.

She then took a sip of her tea and hummed in acceptance of the taste as the tea poured into her mouth. "…That'll teach him to respect his elders."

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Again, sorry for the triple post, but you won't be getting any more of that with this chapter now being fully complete, and wow, what a ride! Hope I managed to grab all of your interest with this chapter, and I hope you all liked the fight so far, but there are some things to note.

 **Naruto's Character:** I've probably said this before, if not, then I'll say it now, since Naruto at the moment is a fusion of three people, his character fluctuates from time to time. Most times he's channeling B'hann, sometimes he's Kurama, and the remainder of the times, he's a whole new person… the final part of the chapter, he was channelling part Kurama's character, his need to prove his superiority.

There are times when this flaw will affect his missions positively and negatively, will he find a way to overcome this? Eventually, but at the moment, with all the new abilities he has, and the few more he'd eventually discover, his character trait will take low priority… it's Naruto, he's more interested in getting stronger and learning new techniques most of the time if he isn't eating Ramen.

 **Other Notes:** I forgot to mention, there was also a _fourth_ personality that merged with Naruto's... his _dark half_! Don't be surprised if you see him doing some rather dark things in the story from time to time, and don't worry, this is all part of the plot.

I know the fight was rather short, but writing it was fucking difficult, and the reactions, they were just as difficult to write on my part, but know that not all of the credit of this chapter should go to me, my fellow author and **BETA** , **Mystery Joker** , helped me with some of the issues I had. Please, check out his stories and tell him I sent you.

 **New Story Alert:** Be sure to check out my new Naruto/One Piece (New World) crossover called **A Slight Deviation!** I'm sure that the idea of the Devil Fruits I'm using will be interesting for you to want updates sooner just to see it in action!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or DC.

 **Question:** Just who was that old lady, and what does she have to do with the plot?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any notable privately owned franchises you may see in this story.

* * *

Chapter Four: Chunin Exam Finals.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat beside his fellow kage on throne like seats in a vantage booth reserved for only Kage's, their guards, and anyone else those of the Kage rank permit, and behind him stood one of his three students and one of the three Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, who had a frown on his face as he looked at the contestants down below, more specifically, he's looking at a certain redheaded Shinobi he was supposed to train.

"Is that him sensei, the redhead?" He asked, turning to his one-time teacher and Hokage who nodded in response to his question. His frown deepened a bit. "He doesn't look like what he did when I saw him last time. What happened?"

Hiruzen had a small frown on his wrinkly old face. "Till now, I have no idea, and that worries me," He stated. "Since I haven't had the chance to speak with Naruto-kun since he and his team had arrived from their C Rank Mission." He finished, recalling how he'd turn up with a no-show all the times he wanted to speak with the formerly blonde Jinchūriki; it _frustrated_ him.

He was more frustrated though when realised Naruto had disappeared from the village for a total of _three months straight_ ; Jiraiya was supposed to monitor him and find out all he could do and 'train' him for the Final rounds of the Chunin Exam… for _those particular three months!_ With that much unmonitored gap, he was worried with how much stronger the male Jinchuriki had become, he was worried that with Naruto's free time, the Jinchuuriki may have found a way to escape containment... yet, not all was at a complete loss at the moment, for the one good thing that came out of those three months, was the scouting extermination of enemy ninja's that dared to think they could easily infiltrate his village.

Jiraiya was mostly to thank for that, seeing as he was in the village for those particular three months; speaking of Jiraiya, the perverted Sannin was just as disappointed at Naruto as his sensei was at the current moment, and his main reason for the disappointment, wasn't because he wasn't able to find the Genin like his sensei asked, it was because the Jinchūriki in question was the current loss of three months' worth of _'research'_ time.

He didn't like having to lose his research time because of some stupid reason and the brat was just that, despite him being the main focus point of the prophecy of the toads…

-yeah, there was that.

...in fact, that was one of the main reasons why the Sannin would put up with the brat in the first place.

"After the Exams then?" Jiraiya suggested. "I can drag him up to your office forcibly." He mused.

Hiruzen nodded, not seeing a problem with that. "Much appreciated." The Kage had muttered. "Now then, shall we see how far our young ward has advanced?"

 _(Arena)_

Naruto stood.

Gazing at the eyes of his opponent standing in front of him, his hearing picked up the thoughts of those around him that mattered, and the feelings accompanied with those thoughts - something that was more of a controlled and evolved version of his mental based abilities, compared to what it was months ago - and as he listened, he frowned in annoyance, and of course as his opponent noted said frown, to said opponent, his frown was translated as something else...

 _How delusional can he get…_

Meanwhile, Naruto's frown deepened at a new discovery.

' _Odd.'_ He mused. _'A few months ago, I was able to easily read his mind and yet now I can't… and I_ know _it has nothing to do with that seal drawn on his neck.'_

...thus begged the question.

' _Why the hell can't I get through to him?'_ It was like something was violently shoving hm out of Sasuke's mindscape everytime he had stepped in, preventing him from diving into the Uchiha's thoughts, and Naruto's concluding thoughts?

' _...this might be a problem.'_

He wasn't prepared to deal with an unknown.

"You're worried aren't you?"

He glanced at Sasuke, who held an arrogant smirk.

"Good."

Sasuke tightened the bandages wrapped around his hand, before cracking his neck and getting into his fighting stance, his smirk growing, as the roaring of the crowd was getting to him.

"Consider what I'm about to do to you my revenge for what happened 3 months ago."

Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance, though he didn't respond to Sasuke's comment, causing said Uchiha to frown and glare at the redhead in disdain, before the proctor said his opening remarks to the match, swiping his hand in the air while yelling...

"Begin!"

...and at that, Sasuke had finally settled into his clan's fighting style, as Naruto just stood with his arms crossed, but with his legs tensed, ready for quick movement just in case; and the two stood in silence for a while, merely staring at the other - with one genin contestant holding arrogance in his eyes, while the other held a calm (though laced with caution) in his.

Suddenly, Sasuke shot forth, charging at Naruto, with his Sharingan activating, and three tomoes blazing around the pupil. And narrowing his eyes, Naruto got ready, mentally thanking the Hokage for the extended months of training, as he had trained himself incredibly, thanks to the newly discovered secret of the Shadow Clones - unfortunately progress in his chakra control wasn't a must, thanks to the blasted seal on his abdomen - something which helped him upgrade much more than his ninjutsu repertoire…

 _Fighting an army of yourself for three months would do that to you..._

Naruto blinked.

He easily sidestepped Sasuke's right hook, as like with Neji, Sasuke moved at a snail's pace, but unlike Neji, Sasuke was much more slower than a snail thanks to his newly highly increased mind easily tracking the movements as easily as the Sharingan (a result from facing armies that could move as fast as you) so it didn't really come as much of a surprise to him when, he easily sidestepped the jab.

To Sasuke though, he was at the thought of disbelief at seeing his attack miss like that, but he pushed it off as a fluke and continued attacking his opponent with a flurry of punches, once more, however, Naruto was easily dodging or blocking the strikes the Uchiha had sent his way until finally he decided to stop defending and be the one attacking, hence his speedy jab to the Uchiha's chest, and the reason said Uchiha had flown away from him.

He wasn't surprised that the move had shocked the entire audience watching, just as he wasn't surprised that most, if not all, their thoughts were along the lines of him _'The Demon Child'_ not being supposed to have the strength to take on the _'Last Loyal Uchiha'._

Sasuke, meanwhile, skidded back, his feet sliding across the dirt, before recovering and then glaring hard at stoic looking Uzumaki with a fuming look on his face. "Damn you, dope!" He'd raged. "Don't think that just because you've landed a lucky hit, it means something!" And then mentally deciding that the 'warm up' was over, Sasuke once more charged, and this time though, his speed had increased, but to Naruto a small increase like that didn't mean anything…

That didn't stop him from being prepared against someone whose mind he was unable to overtake (still concerning to him at the moment), so he got ready, and levitated a few inches off the ground to give himself better movement (no doubt surprising most of those who watched once more at his awesome display), before he then charged at the approaching, and raging Uchiha - who was still moving at a snail's pace to him - and then meeting said Clan Heir head on in the middle of the arena.

And with that, their clash began anew, as they had then begun a dance of punches, throwing them at the other, who would dodge either through Sharingan (Sasuke), or phasing slightly (Naruto), and countering with their own punches, and restarting; and with each strike, the two opponents became faster…

Faster than most could follow…

But to those that did, about 90% of them were impressed at this, at the show of skill between the two opponents facing the other in a taijutsu face off, while the others either knew they were already this fast and wore a smug look on their face, or just didn't care, but neither opponents knew nor cared about that as they faced each other.

Sasuke threw a Kunai at Naruto and his hands speedily ran through handsigns.

" **Kunai Kage-bunshin no Jutsu!** "

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, perhaps showing slight surprise at the technique being used, before he'd then shifted both his hands away from his body and raised them up into the sky, and in response to this movement, the Earth below his feet rose and covered his entire body - forming a triangle as it did - which shielded him from the flurry of Kunai his opponent shot at him. And at this, many watching had blinked.

' _When did the Demon Brat pick up Earth Jutsu?'_

Naruto cared for none of that however, as his current focus was on the match at hand, his match, so he attacked by sending the Earth he used as a shield at Sasuke - who was able to see this coming despite its ridiculous speeds - and as he noted this, Sasuke'd quietly decided that it was time for him to display his mastery over his own elements as well.

A cackling noise was heard.

 _(Kage Stands)_

The Kazekage commented, "Your Genin Hokage-sama, they both show quite the impressive display of Skill."

"Indeed." The Hokage replied, proud look and all. "I'm glad to see that there's such strength in our younger generation," He commented. "It fills me with hope that as we pass, they're ready to hold the torch lit with the Will of Fire."

"Hmm."

That was what Hiruzen thought on the outside, but as he continued watching the fight, on the inside his mind was filled with slight worry and panic at the trouble this might bring in terms of control, as the two were very valuable to the village because of what they were - with one being The Last Uchiha, and the other being Konoha's Jinchuuriki - which meant that at all times, the two males needed to be under control hence the many procedures he had in place should something out of their control take place, however three months ago happened...

Naruto had to come and pull _that_.

...and from what it seemed, Naruto had more control of himself now than he did back then, which means he had more control of whatever his new power was.

 _And that was troubling to say the least…_

The Kazekage was of a different mindset however…

' _Indeed your Genin are quite splendid Hokage-sama,'_ He thought. _'However, whether or not they're impressive, they are still no threat to my long term plans!'_

 _(Arena...)_

Meanwhile, with pieces of Earth scattered all around him, and both his hands covered in gloves of lightning, Sasuke stared at his opponent before he smirked and burst towards said opponents with incredible speeds and his two hands drawn back, while roaring,

" **Raikiri!** "

Naruto once more was easily able to track him, and rather than respond offensively, he boldly stood his ground and waited for the Uchiha to attack him with the _**Raikiri**_.

Sasuke saw this as him gaining the upper hand at speed with Naruto, and thus increased his own with a roar of victory.

"Die you loser!"

Except, Naruto didn't.

Each of Sasuke's two hands (which were lightning encased) indeed perfectly pierced Naruto's chest - specifically where the redhead's lungs were supposed to be located - however, where blood was supposed to splurt out, pouring from the holes supposed to be created, they were none. There were no cries of pain, no hunched backs, nor even any winner declarations, instead everybody looked on in silence, as Sasuke's form had phased straight through his opponent's body as if it were air…

This of course shocked those that didn't already know Naruto could do this.

Sasuke was in shock that his attack had failed so spectacularly.

"Did you actually forget that physical attacks don't have any effects on me if I wanted it not to?"

Sasuke growled, realising that he did actually forget about that. He was so caught up in his training to beat the loser and get stronger, that in his haste he actually forgot that Naruto was capable of doing some things which seemed impossible to accomplish, like for instance, his capability of phasing through walls…

' _But you're not the only one with new tricks, loser!'_ The Uchiha thought, mentally calling upon the power gifted to him by Orochimaru, while he'd turned around to face his opponent with a sneer on his face. "Don't think you've won freak."

Naruto was a bit taken back at the sudden spike in Chakra, and the aura surrounding...

" **Mangekyou Sharingan!** "

...and that raised a couple of eyebrows.

 _(Contestant Boot...)_

Sakura squinted her eyes in confusion, "Mangekyou Sharingan?" She repeated the foreign sounding words. "What the heck is that?"

"A higher level of the Sharingan if I'm to speculate." Shino's voice retorted from next to her, with a stoically calm tone, while he was adjusting his glasses. "For the Uchiha to bring it out now after realising physical attacks would no longer work on his opponent… well I believe that it's safe to assume this level of the Sharingan has some special abilities that some of us don't even know of."

Okay, now _that_ had Sakura worried, something which was enhanced when she saw familiar black marks crawling onto Sasuke's skin… she was worried about Naruto and how he was going to fair with this new development. _'What am I saying?'_ She suddenly thought. _'This is Naruto we're talking about, he can take care of himself!'_

She should be more worried about her match...

 _Speaking of which._

Sakura picked an insect crawling on her and handed it to Shino and warned him... "Next time I spot any of your bugs crawling on me before our match, I'll crush it _and_ you."

Shino picked his insect.

"Duly noted."

 _(Back to the match...)_

Sasuke, surrounded by a dark purple aura wisping all around him, while his skin was covered with thick wavy tattoo-like lines and his eyes glowing a threatening red hue, stared at his opponent with renewed vigour and a slight of insanity hidden in both his eyes. "Consider what advantage you have over me gone dope!" He roared, cackling madly. "And this? This is just the tip of the Iceberg!"

He vanished.

Naruto was caught off guard by the massive boost in speed, so he was unable to block Sasuke's strike which sent him sailing backwards, however he was able to recover as quickly as possible, and phased through the ground and rose up behind Sasuke, grabbed the back of his head and then slammed it to the ground, painfully hard.

 _SLAM!_

But in a surprising move, instead of staying on the ground, Sasuke placed his two hands on each of his sides and causally got up from his position, with his body phasing through Naruto's as it did, and when he stepped back and wiped the dirt off his face, he smirked at the Uzumaki.

"Surprised?" He taunted, enjoying the look of shock Naruto gave him, before he sneered. "You should be dope. This is just a mere speck of what I can do now with my awesome power!"

Naruto kissed his teeth in annoyance and rolled his eyes. _'Sure likes hearing himself talk doesn't he?'_ He thought, before he'd aimed his right hand at Sasuke and flicked his wrist; and in response to this, lumps of rocks speedily flew at the Uchiha whose sneer increased.

"This again?"

Sasuke tsked in annoyance, before he stretched his right hand and seemingly grabbed the air, and then made a slashing motion moments later; a few moments after he'd done so, the rocks hurtling towards him sliced in half before it completely disintegrated, making those that watched the match look on in surprise.

 _(Audience…)_

From his side on the Jounin stands, Kakashi frowned. His lone sharingan eye currently revealed - spying on the fight below him as it was so - and as he watched his two students face off, his mind rushed through various waves of emotions however the ones that stood out were concern, worry and confusion.

"Man Kakashi, those are some Genin you have down there."

He didn't even register the comment sent his way by Anko, as he was shooting a narrowed eyed look at the pair fighting down in the arena.

 _How the hell_ _did they get so strong in a three months?_

His eyes shifted to Sasuke... and then noted the energy he was surrounded with, the marks on his skin, and the amount of Chakra pooling out of him.

 _He was sure he did something about Sasuke's mark months ago._

His student's reveal of the Mangekyou Sharingan took him off guard.

 _How the hell did Sasuke achieve that?_

Kakashi's eyebrow frowned with worry, as he knew the price for such power...

' _Who did Sasuke have to kill?'_

He was also worried about the current state of the Uchiha's mind - with the stress of awakening the Mangekyou Sharingan, added to the mental manipulation of the cursed seal - wanting to step in to end the match when Sasuke charged at Naruto with the _Raikiri_ (and he wasn't even going to ask how Sasuke knew that) though, when he remembered that Naruto had the perfect counter to said technique in question, he remained on his sitting spot.

 _That didn't mean he wasn't going to reprimand Sasuke for using the attack on his teammate._

He still wondered where and how Sasuke got all that power - despite knowing who Sasuke got the cursed seal from - but what really bothered him was who the Uchiha had to kill in order to attain the Mangekyou Sharingan and he wondered when that happened - as he was very sure he kept his eye on his students all through the months he trained with said student in question - he'd wondered when Sasuke managed to slip past him…

 _Though now that he thought about it..._

"Kakashi?"

 _...there_ was _that one time where he had to go to his favorite XXX store..._

"Kakashi?"

' _But even then, I left a Shadow Clone to watch over Sasuke's progress-'_

"KAKASHI!"

 _SMACK_

"OW!" Kakashi cried out loud, holding his throbbing forehead and turning to glare at the person that'd violently manhandled him. "What the hell _Anko-san_?"

Anko glared right back at Kakashi with a smirk on her lovely face. "That's what you get for ignoring me you perverted cyclops." She huffed, before crossing her hands under her chest. "Next time, at least respond when someone's talking to you!"

Kakashi's sharingan heightened glare lingered on Anko as he rubbed the sore spot on his forehead, before he sighed and asked his fellow Jounin, a question.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know how the heck your genin got so strong!" Anko stated, "And I want to know why the hell you've not done anything about that freakin mark on the Uchiha brats neck."

Kakashi grunted, sealing up his Sharingan. "For your information Anko, I seem to clearly remember temporarily taking care of the mark before the preliminary rounds." He calmly answered. "Because sealing jutsu isn't in my foundation, I decided to wait until Jiraiya arrived before that mark was properly taken care of. The Evil Sealing Method was the best solution to come with, as it seemed to work for you."

"But the Uchiha _isn't_ me!" Anko snapped. "You should have thought of something stronger, or maybe just put the kid out of his misery before he'd gotten any more dangerous; now because of our inaction, he's gone and gotten the same set of eyes Itachi had when the kid went on his killing spree! And he was only 13 at that time!"

Kakashi sighed in frustration.

' _Why did I have to sit next to the loud mouth?'_

 _(Match...)_

Naruto frowned at this development.

While he couldn't see what happened, he could feel an ominous presence surrounding the Uchiha, therefore charging him head on would be a big mistake, hence his mental cry of, _'_ _ **Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!**_ _'_ His Shadow Clones had popped into existence all around him, shortly after that, and without waiting for his order the Clones silently charged at the Uchiha with the original Naruto staying behind to see what happens, and it probably was a good thing he did.

Half of his army of clones had disappeared the moment they neared the Uchiha, with the other half following suit.

Naruto's frown deepened.

' _Okay there's something definitely wrong here.'_ He thought, glaring at Sasuke _'And if I can't see it using my normal vision, then I guess I'm going to have to use a vision that can.'_

His Martian Vision...

It was one of the few things he'd rediscovered he could do, and relearned how to do in this new body over the course of the three months training, with the help of his Shadow Clones of course - three months is a lot of time - and once he mastered this ability, he was proud to note that his eyes surpassed that of the Hyuga Clan's, as he could see things they couldn't and use it to his advantage in battle...

' _Gotcha!'_

Naruto was now clearly able to see the ominous presence surrounding Sasuke.

' _ **You are wasting time Uchiha, I can only manage your chakra for so long before it starts deteriorating; finish this now!**_ _'_

Sasuke growled at the voice.

' _I don't care if you helped me get the power I've always dreamed about, you do_ not _tell me what to do!'_

' _ **Don't think I'm as easy to manipulate and control like that little female blonde mindwalker you seem to enjoy having intercourse with meatbag.'**_ The voice warned. _'_ _ **If I wanted, I could chose a different host to appease my needs because as it stands to me, you're just a means to an Ultimate End!**_ _'_

Sasuke kissed his teeth in annoyance.

' _ **Finish this now! We have wasted enough time as it is!**_ _'_

' _You do not get to order me around bug!'_ Sasuke shot back, mentally, uncaring if his expression made him look insane. _'I can do what I whatever I want whenever I please, therefore you will be silent!'_

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, at the way his opponent was acting, while his Martian Vision was scanning said opponent from head to toe, and from what he was seemed, Sasuke was hiding much more than whatever that spectral figure surrounding him was - like that Scarab-looking thing clutching onto the Uchiha's back.

' _What the hell is that thing?'_

It looked familiar, but he couldn't place exactly where he'd seen the Scarab-looking thing…

Naruto shook his head and tensed his shoulders.

' _No time for that now.'_

He blasted at Sasuke like a bullet, before he suddenly darted to the left, narrowly missing an arrow like projectile shot at him by the spectral figure surrounding Sasuke, the Skeletal Archer, however the arrow that was fired was merely the first of many that followed shortly after.

They all missed him.

 _(Kage Boot...)_

' _This is taking much longer than I anticipated.'_ The Kazekage thought, as he frowned impatiently, before he shifted his gaze to the Jounin block and discretely shifted his right hand, having it carefully moving through different signs.

 _(Jounin Stands...)_

Baki instantly read what his master said to him and nodded in understanding.

 _(Kage Boot...)_

"Is something the matter Kazekage-sama?"

The Kazekage turned to his leaf counterpart with a forced smile on his face. "It's nothing Hokage-sama," He replied, "Seeing two Genin with this much power get's me a bit excited."

The Hokage smiled, seemingly looking like he bought the lie thrown his way. "Indeed," He stated. "Seeing the Younger Generation of my village flourish, feels me with both pride and joy."

"Of course it does."

Jiraiya frowned, meanwhile, having noted the discreet message the Kazekage had sent via hand signs, however to whom it was sent to, he'd no clue; though, when he evidently saw a retreating Jounins back in the Jounin boot, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, and understanding, especially since he knew that the Jounin he spotted leaving the area was none other than the Suna Genin's Jounin.

He excused himself and left.

He never noted the follow up message the Kazekage had sent to the shadows… or maybe, that was what it seemed.

 **End.**

 **Authors Note:** The chapter may seem complete but I don't really think so, however to appease you all, I decided to post it. I hope this does it's job and I'm expecting a lot of good reviews.

 **Sharingan:** This is an Ocular doujutsu and I believe that because of that, most of the abilities should be ocular, meaning only those with an ability like the sharingan's should be able to see it otherwise to the normal naked eyes, it should be invsible, hense the invisible Susano'o and as to how Sasuke got his Mangekyou Sharingan, that's for me to know and you to find out. I gave Sasuke said Sharingan and something else to match Naruto...

Can you guess what that something else is?


	5. Chapter 6

Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you unfortunate news. This account has been **Discontinued** which means any story that's been written on this account is now up for grabs for anyone interested, and discontinued as well. But that does not mean that it's the end for me. I have decided to move on to a new account where I'll continue work except I'm not the only one using said account in question so it's not just my stories there. My brother will be using that account from time to time as it's his originally but that doesn't mean that I'm discontinued from using it; and already, I have two new stories out posted in the account: **Beach City Sage** and **Guardian Partners**. If you're a fan of my work, then please move on to said account because that's where I'll be doing things from now on. And as for how to get there, well access to the new account is on my profile page.

Again, this account is **Discontinued** and for that, I am sorry, but I've not quit from fanfiction, just moved onto a new account that i'll be sharing with my brother from now on.

Peace.


End file.
